In the Heat is Where We'll Drown
by King Sirahk
Summary: At age 24, Akihito has his first instant heat. Asami is more than happy to help him through it.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as he steps outside the heavy doors of the studio, Akihito suddenly feels a proverbial weight lift up in his chest before quickly being released just as it rises up into his throat. He feels the weight land in the pit of his stomach where it begins to dissolve, creating what feels like a bubbly, frothy mixture of cream but thick like tar. At first, he thinks he's imagining things. There's no way he's having what his body is saying that he's having. He quickly does the math and assures himself that he has three more months before his bi-yearly heat. So he tries shaking it off and ignore the obvious siren that's blaring in his head and continues on his way. But by the time he reached his Vespa, he comes to the realization that, yes, he's going into a heat.

 _Great..._

At this point, he starts to quietly panic, knowing that what's happening is that he is going through the infamous instant heat. His first one. His mind begins to race, trying to recall information from high school health class that seems like a lifetime ago.

Instant heats, as the name suggest, are instantaneous which also makes them completely random. There's no way to know when an instant heat will occur, who is more prone to having them or how often someone will have them in their lifetime. Some people have them as often as they have their standard heat, two to four times at random moments throughout the year while others can have as many as seven in one year and then not have one for several years. Few are lucky enough to only have experienced an instant heat once or twice in their lifetime. The point is, they do happen and anyone that is capable of carrying children should always try to be prepared for such an occurrence.

In other words, for Akihito in particular, instant heats fucking suck and he doesn't want to be in this situation. Least of all in the middle of downtown Tokyo, blocks away from home and right after working a long and exhausting day at the studio with an egotistical photographer who believes that he's the next big star in the art world, snooty models who think that they're too good for the shoot, and their bitchy overworked managers who either eye Akihito like he's garbage or an intern who needs to fill up the coffee machine. _I don't need this right now_ , he bemoans to himself rubbing his temples, knowing that he's gonna have to put off some projects he wanted to get done until later next week.

He releases a large sigh as he feels the bubbling tar-like substance in his stomach begins to seep into the rest of his body, creating a furnace that's threatening to consume him. His body temperature spikes and Akihito starts to feel a little woozy.

He remembers that instant heats are, thankfully, much shorter than a standard heat, most lasting just short of two days. However, instant heats are fast acting, meaning he has about an hour, maybe two if he's lucky before his mind is clouded by the so-called "heat fever" which normally wouldn't affect him until day two of a standard heat.

Getting on his Vespa, Akihito takes a deep breath and focuses on anything else but the overbearing warmth as it starts to crawl up his spine. He needs to keep his mind clear and not let the heat take hold of him yet. He grumbles to himself and he can hear his dad griping at him about not having a plan in place for when an instant heat occurs. _Aki-chan, you know that instant heats are common in our family. You should always have a plan for when it happens to you!_ His dad's voice echoes through his head. "Yes, but does it have to happen to me now?" He complains aloud to no one in particular.

Suddenly Akihito feels the warmth stretch up to his neck and all the way down to his legs, making him feel weak and shaky. He grabs hold of the handles of his scooter and swallows down a moan as his vision becomes blurry around the edges. He already feels wet between his thighs and it takes him a moment to realize that he's subconsciously grinding against the seat of his Vespa. He stops and looks around to see if anyone in the parking lot notices him but luckily there's no one around. Shit, he probably has under an hour before it really hits.

He shakes his head and begins to mentally go through his list of options. He can't go to Kou's house; as a fellow omega Kou would be sympathetic to his condition, but he would also be at risk in starting his heat early. The domino effect is very real and Akihito doesn't want to be the cause of one. Takato's an alpha and mated so he doesn't need Akihito sticking up his apartment. Any other friends or acquaintances that he has, Akihito doesn't trust enough or couldn't fathom asking them to let him stay with them especially when he, technically, has his own place. So, option A is out which leaves him with option B: the penthouse.

Going to the penthouse is both the safest and the worst place to go. It's safe because its home and no one he doesn't know or want would bother him there. He could bar himself in the panic room that's hidden in the apartment, take some important essentials with him (i.e. water, snacks, vibrator…) and hide out there for the next 48 hours. He could also steal some of Asami's shirts and wrap them around a pillow and pretend that Asami's with him as he ruts against it like he did during his last heat. Akihito felt bad for throwing them away but he couldn't return the shirts; permanently stained and torn during the haze of his heat. Thankfully, Asami never noticed their absence.

Speaking of the alpha named Asami Ryuichi, he's the reason why going home is the worst place to go. While the panic room is scent-proof, it's not heat-proof. Akihito knows that his scent, like all those who go into a heat, will be four times stronger as it's supposed to attract potential mates and Asami would be the only "potential mate" around and he knows from personal experience that Asami's a little sensitive to his scent. Akihito was lucky the last time he had his heat; Asami had to fly overseas to South Korea for a business conference and was gone for nearly ten days. Akihito quietly had his heat elsewhere and by the time Asami came back, his scent had returned to normal.

Akihito reluctantly scratches the penthouse off the list. The next available option would be to go to the heat houses which aren't terrible as he has used them before, but government-run heat-houses are by appointment only as they only work with those that are going through a standard heat. There are for-profit heat-houses, but they charge an arm, and a leg, and your first-born child and probably your soul, but he'd have to read the fine print to be sure and he doesn't really have the time. Besides, Akihito doesn't have that kind of money right now.

 _Well..._

He remembers he does have a certain alpha's credit card in his wallet. It appeared there about four months back when Akihito was complaining to Asami over a late dinner how Mitarai was stealing all of his gigs which was leaving him broke – well broker than normal. Asami didn't offer him money and Akihito wasn't asking for any but when he went to pick up groceries for dinner later that week, he saw the sleek black card tucked between his library card and used a gift card to a local chain restaurant that his father had given to him for his birthday. He didn't use it then, but he didn't return it either. Asami clearly has the money, but Akihito doesn't feel comfortable about spending that much money without letting him know. And to let him know that he's spending money on a heat-house…

Akihito sighs as he rubs his face in his hands. The reason why he's being so reluctant about getting Asami involved with this is at all is that he hasn't shared a heat with Asami yet.

They haven't even discussed the possibility of sharing a heat. Asami has never asked about Akihito's heat cycle so Akihito doesn't bring it up. Which is fine, heat sharing is a very serious step in any relationship and one that Akihito isn't sure that Asami wants to make. It's a traditional view but to share a heat is very serious to Akihito and instant heats are never the right time to discuss possible long-term commitments. Besides, things are fine the way they are, and he doesn't want to pressure Asami with something like this. There's no need to talk about mates or marriage when it's not necessary. Sure, he's occasionally thought (a lot) about being mates with Asami. He has given some (too much) thought about Asami being his alpha, about truly belonging to Asami, not just in possessive words but with a mark carved into his skin by sharp teeth, one that he could wear proudly knowing that he managed to snag such an attractive and powerful alpha. He feels heart begins to pound hard in his chest as his mind dares to start visualizing Asami drunk on his scent…

Breathing deeply through his nose, Akihito cuts off the train of thought. _Don't think about Asami right now, idiot_! He doesn't need to speed up the process of the instant heat any more than necessary by thinking about the alpha bastard. He can save his thoughts of Asami when he finds a place he can safely have his heat. And it needs to be somewhere close by as the longer he sits here, the faster he sinks into the rabbit hole and he definitely doesn't want to have his instant heat in a parking lot outside of his work.

That's when the light bulb goes off in his head: Sion has heat rooms! Not many, four or six at most but he remembers seeing them months ago when he snuck around the club, looking for the detective Imamiya while he was trying to bust a gun deal. It's not entirely uncommon for businesses to have heat rooms, especially in Japan but he can guess that Asami charges a nice price for the honor of using his (probably) fully furnished rooms. The man is always after a profit. He sighs as he turns on his Vespa, _Well, I guess I can put this on my every growing tab_ , as he rolls his way out of the parking lot and heads to Sion.

* * *

Akihito manages to miraculously arrive at Sion without incident and parks his scooter in the back between the building and nearby dumpster, hoping that it will remain hidden while he's otherwise occupied. Sion doesn't officially open for another hour and usually has light security during daylight hours since Asami typically doesn't arrive until later in the evening. Luck seems to be on his side as he walks up to the back door that's connected to the downstairs kitchen as someone has left the door cracked open with a rock, probably to go on a smoke break. Slipping inside, Akihito quietly walks down the hall and makes his way up to the first and main floor of Sion.

Carefully, Akihito checks his surroundings as enters the main lounge area. It's a grand room, filled with plush couches and chairs and small, sturdy tables. The place is brighter than he remembers, the high ceiling lights casting a cool, fluorescent light on the dark wood accents. He sees the high-end bar on the opposite side of the wall, closer to the main entrance of the club and adjacent to the nearby kitchen. From the looks of things, it looks barren, but he knows that the club is wired and covered in cameras. A distant memory of Asami with his trademark smirk and the back-security room begins to filter into his mind. Akihito can taste his aftershave on his tongue as he remembers Asami fucking him on the couch after he set off the emergency alarm. He suddenly feels hazy and stumbles into a nearby booth. He steadies himself before shaking his head; the bastard's not even around and yet he's still distracting him.

He keeps a lookout for anyone. As long as he doesn't run into any of the staff or worse, Asami's personal guards, he should be able to make it to the second floor where he remembers the heat rooms are located before being spotted by the cameras. Stealthy as he can, he makes his way to the stairs next to where the more private lounge areas are located, not wanting to take his chance with the elevators.

However, walking up the flight of stairs is nearly too much for Akihito. Each step feels like he's being weighed down with concrete blocks for shoes and his legs are filled with jelly with each step he takes. Ugh, this heat might kill him. He has to stop halfway up the stairs to breathe; his body gets warmer like he's running a fever. Heh, guess that's why they call it a heat, he deliriously jokes to himself. He leans against the cool wall, an instant relief against his back as he ignores the semi-tacky but ever-present slick slowly travel down his legs. _God, at least I'm wearing dark colored jeans today, otherwise, it probably looks like I pissed myself._

 _Gotta keep going_ , trying to encourage himself as he regretfully pushes himself to take the last flight of stairs.

When he finally reaches the second-floor door, he nearly misses the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. He waits, holding his breath and hoping that the person doesn't smell him as they walk by. He only opens the door after he counts to ten three times and checks the hallway like he's crossing a busy street before carefully closing the door behind him, trying not to cause any sound. He moves sluggishly down the hall towards the elevators, his hand never leaving the wall as he guides himself to where, he hopes, the heat rooms are.

Passing both sets of elevators, he comes to a nicely decorated hallway that leads off to what looks like a dead end on both ends. For a moment, Akihito thinks that perhaps he was wrong about the heat rooms until he notices the dark door that stands on the left side in the middle of the corridor. He can see a glint of a metallic plate on the middle of the door like a hotel room number.

As he stumbles up to the door, Akihito notices the electric keypad on the handle. _Fuck._ He hadn't thought of the doors being locked but of course, they would be. Nobody wants unwanted guests crashing in when someone's in the middle of their heat. He tugs on the door, but it doesn't move. He starts punching in numbers and watches as the keypad light up and he hears it make a small beep after he punches in six random digits but then it goes quiet. He waits to hear the release of the lock but hears nothing. He tugs the door again; it doesn't move.

 _Okay, it's a six-digit code. That narrows it down_ , he thinks to himself, sarcastically. The sarcasm doesn't _really_ help but he's trying to remain calm as he presses six more digits into the keypad.

That's when a crushing wave of pulsating heat hits him, more consuming than the first one on his Vespa and he starts to shake uncontrollably. He leans against the door, the cool wood barely bringing him relief as the heat travels up his spine causing him to gasp aloud as the tremors begin to twist into his muscles. It's strange how this feels so good, like his body is doing a full-on stretch without actually stretching, his muscles straining before giving him a sense of euphoric relief.

He's not in pain, just horny as fuck. His dick is straining hard against in his jeans, and he begins to mindlessly grind against the door frame to try and create friction to help relieve himself.

The fear of being discovered by someone is still there, the unknown of what will happen to him when he's lost in the uncontrollable lust and pheromones but it's becoming less and less of a worry. Akihito tries to fight for sanity a little longer but then another wave hits him, and the world around him begins to look like he's looking through an out of focus camera lens. He sinks to the floor, onto his stomach, no longer able to stand up and he feels the cool tile floor against his flushed skin. His hips begin to make small circles to the floor, causing him to go starry eye as this new feeling on his dick causes him mewl. A small part of his brain is panicking and scrambling to think of what he can do, where he could go while the other larger part of his brain is soaking in pheromones, relishing in the feeling of his body as it slips further into his heat. He's moments away before he completely loses his mind when something manages to catch his fading attention.

He smells rather than hears someone approaching him. Akihito struggles to look up to see a young beta male, wearing the standard black and white uniform of a waiter, standing a few feet away from him with looking at him with shock mixed with desire. Akihito watches him swallow hard through hooded, glassy eyes.

"Uh, sir? Are-are you alright?" He asks, his voice light and shaky, "Do you-you need a-anything?" He takes a couple of hesitant steps forward, unsure what to do but the desire to get closer overriding his subconscious. Betas aren't normally as affected by heats as alphas are, but Akihito is in near-full form right now. He's meant to be as tempting as sin and fully ready fuck. This will probably the closest the beta will ever be to an omega in heat and the will against temptation is only so much. The beta's scent lazily reaches Akihito's nose causing Akihito to shake his head in distaste. It's not a bad scent; clean linen and ginger, but it's patchy and thin, like an old blanket. It's not strong enough for Akihito to be choking on it, overwhelmed and in lust with it. He wants to be able to lick it off his skin days from now and know that this scent is exactly what he'll get to wear as it seeps into his pores and letting everyone who gets near him know exactly why he's wearing someone else's scent.

Another light bulb goes off in Akihito's head: he knows who he needs.

"Asami." He whispers, barely loud enough for his own ears.

"I'm-I'm sorry?" The beta stutters, asking for clarification. He looks dazed as Akihito's scent starts to fill his senses.

"I need Asami," Akihito says a little louder. "Can you find him? Please."

The beta mouths the name but still looking transfixed on Akihito. He turns his head to the side and asks, "Who?"

"Asami Ryuichi." He doesn't stop the soft moan that escapes from him; he's breathless and desperate. Even saying Asami's name at this point could bring him to orgasm. "I need him. Please."

Asami's full name seems to break the spell as the beta jumps and takes two large steps back and says, "O-of course. Right. I-I will go and find him. Just. Just stay here, sir, okay? D-don't move."

 _Not like I have anywhere else to go_ , Akihito watches him sprint away back towards the elevators and knows that he wouldn't be able to hear him as he calls out a weak, "Hurry." Another wave hits him and for a moment, Akihito lets go of the thread that's been keeping him above water since his heat started. He embraces the weight of it, letting it crash over him and willing lets it drag him down to the bottom of the abyss.

He's waiting to drown in it when a strong, unwelcomed scent pulls him out of the fog.

It's definitely an alpha but it's not the alpha he's waiting for. His scent is unpleasantly thick, clogging up Akihito's nose, making him feel like he needs to sneeze ̶ like he has inhaled too much pepper. It sits uncomfortably at the back of his throat, making Akihito groan in annoyance as rolls onto his side. He manages to open his eyes to see the unwanted alpha approaching him from the opposite end of the hall, a frenzied grin on his face like he walks around looking for unbonded omegas in heat in random buildings every Tuesday. Akihito is already annoyed that he's even going through this stupid instant heat but the thought of some random ass alpha coming along and getting his nuts off on him is enough for Akihito to sit up. Or try to because his body feels like it weighs an extra 400 pounds and the world is suddenly very unstable. He falls back and closes his eyes before struggling to sit up again, ignoring the way gravity is trying to hold him down to the ground. He's shaking all over but he's mostly shaking his head as he loudly says to the approaching alpha, "No. Nope. No. Uh-uh, not happening."

The alpha doesn't stop until he's all but looming over him.

"I said no." Akihito tells him again, "I'm not doing this. I'm not becoming some sad statistic and having some tool of an alpha rape me in a hallway." He's slurring his words at this point but the sentiment is there. Regardless, the alpha pays no attention to what he's saying as he stands over Akihito, smiling with too many teeth like he's won the lottery. He's older, at least two decades older that Akihito. He's of average height with a stocky frame with a fat, square jaw. His hair is too dark to be natural for his age and is thinning around his forehead and ears. He's wearing a dark gray suit jacket and matching trousers that seem a little too tight around his thighs and hips along with a pale blue button-down shirt and no tie. He has the top three buttons of his shirt undone and Akihito can see the wisp of his chest hairs peeking through the gap.

He's an alpha past his prime and he can't seem to let go of his youth without damaging his pride.

"Aw, sweetheart, you look like you could use a good hand and a stiff dick." The alpha sneers, his voice sounds like gravel against sandpaper, unpleasant to Akihito's ears.

"Nope, I'm great. You can move along now." Akihito grunts, trying to scoot away from him.

He kneels down and Akihito swears he hears his knees creak in protest, "Now, don't be like that, babycakes, I'll take real good care of you." He says, almost breathless, staring more at Akihito's body than his face. Akihito would gag if he weren't in such a panic.

"Yeah, I doubt that." He says, looking past his unwanted guest and down the hall, hoping to see anyone that could save him but it's empty. He swallows down the rising fear in his throat and looks back to at the alpha, making sure to look as indifferent as possible. "I don't _want you_ ," he stresses, "so move the fuck along."

"Come on, princess, I bet you've never had as good of knot as I've got." The alpha claims, grabbing his crotch with a thick hand. Akihito can see the bulge forming in his trousers, but he has enough energy (and spite) to roll his eyes, even less than impressed with the man.

"Yeah, I have." Akihito brags, "On a daily basis too." The alpha clicks his tongue but seems unfazed by Akihito's insult as he falls back on his forearms and elbows, exhausted. The mental strength to keep up with the conversation is leaving him as he prepares for the worst. Perhaps this instant heat will be kind to him and give him no memories of what is about to happen.

Fake empathy appears on the alpha's face, as he watches Akihito succumb to the heat fever. He moves his hand from his crotch and places it on the top of Akihito's knee and begins to slowly travel up his thigh. Akihito hates himself for the small moan that escapes him. He hates how good it feels to finally be touched, his skin's so sensitive that he can feel the calluses from the alpha's hand through his jeans. The alpha hums seductively as he watches Akihito shiver in response, "Let me show you just how good I can be."

Akihito doesn't hesitate to spit in his face.

"Don't." He growls and manages to kick his leg away from the offending hand, "Touch. Me."

"Bitch!" The alpha grabs Akihito by the neck, slamming his head with a solid thud against the wooden door and snarls, "I was gonna be sweet but if that's how you're going to act then I guess I'll just fuck you like the slut you are."

Akihito chokes out a joyless laugh while pushing fruitlessly against the offending hand, "Jokes on you, asshole, I actually like it rough." He ignores the way his heart is pounding in his chest as he waits for the worst.

A cruel smirk appears on the older alpha's face, "Oh," he says as he leans in, "I'll hold you to that."

It's the click of a gun that echoes through the hallway that causes the alpha to freeze.

"I told you to leave, Ikeda."

Standing above them, Asami's amber-gold eyes are the first thing that catches Akihito attention even as they glare down at the other alpha's head. The look of fury on his face is heart-stopping but Akihito isn't afraid. Turned on, definitely; the murderous glint sparks another kind of fire in Akihito's belly but one that quickly merges with the furnace that's already inside of him. He knows that Asami won't do anything to hurt him – unless he asks him to... He doesn't dwell on that idea too much especially when Asami's scent begins to drown out the other alpha's stench and causing Akihito's fading mind to spiral into a frenzy once more.

The ever-present smell of Dunhill tobacco and expensive cologne reaches Akihito's senses first followed by the natural musk that is Asami all wrapped up together. It greeting Akihito like cool mountain air, cleaning up the musty-peppery smog that has been clogging up Akihito's lungs for what feels like weeks and now Akihito can finally take a deep breath in. It's exhilarating and cool like mint. Akihito is aware of Asami's scent just as much as Asami is aware of his. He knows all too well the effect that it usually has on him. After all, he's been living with the alpha for months now, sleeping with him for a year. He knows just how wonderful and addictive his scent is. He has to resist the urge to rub his face into Asami's scent glands daily. He may have even drunkenly told Asami how great his scent is once or twice. Now it seems like his scent is trying to match Akihito's in its intensity which isn't what Akihito needs right now...but it's what he wants.

 _It's mouthwatering._

Not only does he smell divine, Asami's looking particularly amazing today. Maybe it's the new suit, the dark fabric tailored to perfection, enhancing Asami's tall frame beautifully or the way he styled his hair; a little more disheveled, his bangs lose as if he has swept his fingers through them constantly throughout the day, perhaps out of frustration or boredom. Or how the hallway lights seem to highlight the shape of his face so perfectly, showing off the sharpness of his cheekbones and defining his jaw. Akihito wishes he has the capacity to take his picture right now, to get the fine details of Asami captured at last on film.

Honestly, how is he so perfect? How did Akihito get so lucky? Why did he, a high and mighty alpha, who is desired and equally envied by many, with his riches, good looks, great smell, and naturally commanding aura, pick Akihito, a lowly broke omega with a knack for trouble and a snarky attitude? Doesn't he know that alphas like Asami don't pick omegas like Akihito? And yet he willingly comes home to him, maybe not every night but often enough that Akihito gets lonely (and worried) when he doesn't come home only to be a little grumpy at Asami the next day when he tries to feel him up in the kitchen and Akihito tries to hold off, pushing away his advances, complains about trying to concentrate on dinner only to succumb to Asami's touch because he's truly helpless to his hot mouth and hands. And Asami seems pleased with the late dinners, bad movies, and Akihito's endless ramblings, finding joy in mundane domestic things like tea and hot baths and someone welcoming him home. All he asks is that Akihito stays by his side and while some part of him is always itching to leave knowing the danger that Asami brings with him, Akihito finds himself more and more unable and unwilling to run away permanently.

Akihito blinks. _Huh, so this is what losing your sanity is like_...

The alpha - Ikeda- stands up, slowly, very aware of the gun pointing directly at him. He keeps his arms up and turns his head just enough to look back at Asami. Akihito can see him starting to sweat from his spot on the floor.

"Asami-san, I..." He clears his throat before continuing, "I was leaving but I took a wrong turn and stumbled upon this delightful sight." He looks back down at Akihito, licking his lips like he's a meal for a starving man. Akihito glares at him which earns him a sinister smirk in return. "I mean, can you blame me for getting distracted? He's practically calling to me to come and... give him a hand." He laughs in his throat like his joke is actually funny, "It can't be helped, after all, nature is nature."

Akihito rolls his eyes, "In your dreams, asshole."

Asami lets out a low growl as he presses the gun closer to Ikeda's head and snarls, "Well I guess it would be in my nature to put this bullet in your skull." Ikeda's eyes go wide as he looks back at Asami, taking in the threat before releasing a growl in return.

"Asami-sama!" A voice calls out. Akihito glances to his right and sees Kirishima along with Suoh and one other guard standing off to the side. Guilt is a distant thought in the back of Akihito's mind as he sees that they're covering their faces, trying to block out his alluring scent. "We will escort Ikeda-san out of the building. There is no need for violence as there seem to be more pressing matters at this time ." Kirishima says diplomatically, behind a handkerchief, doing his best to try and keep the situation calm. For a moment, the air is thick with the uncertainty as Asami keeps his gun pointing at Ikeda. Akihito realizes he needs to say something to Asami.

"Asami." His voice already wrecked as he chokes on the syllables of Asami's name. He ignores Ikeda completely as Asami finally locks eyes with Akihito. He can see the blown-out pupils overshadowing the amber-gold irises. A shiver travels down his spine as Akihito realizes his fantasy of seeing Asami drunk on his scent has become reality. Like most things with Asami, it's even better than he imagined.

He smiles as he stretches his neck ever so slightly, unconsciously showing off his unmarked skin, "Please don't murder someone while they're standing above me. That's not really a turn-on." It's a terrible joke, one that falls short the longer Akihito and Asami stay locked in this heated staring contest and Akihito begins to forget that there are other people in the hallway as he arches his back, making small circles with his hips as he grinds his ass into the floor, Asami's gaze adding to the fire that's already burning bright inside of him. He's not sure how much longer he can last without Asami touching him, kissing him, biting him... He might cry if it's not in the next two minutes.

Finally, Asami slowly lowers the gun away from Ikeda's head, his eyes never leaving Akihito's. However, Ikeda decides to take his chance and with the gun is out of sight, he quickly jabs an elbow into Asami's face before turning to tackle him. Akihito gasps as he watches Asami stagger, dropping the gun as Ikeda gives out a frustrated grunt and slams him into the opposite wall. There's shouting from the other men in the hallway but Akihito can barely focus on what is happening, Asami and Ikeda a blur of bodies across from him.

Fear echoes through Akihito before turning into adrenaline. Asami's in trouble, his mind supplies to him as he struggles to use the door handle to pull himself off the ground, Asami, he's in trouble. My mate's in trouble, he needs me...

However, Akihito barely takes two steps away from the door when Asami easily overtakes Ikeda with a roar and slams him to the ground. Ikeda wheezes as the air leaves his lungs. Akihito takes another step forward, mesmerized by his alpha like a moth to a flame and determined to be near him. Asami holds him down and manages to punch him twice before Suoh steps in, holding his boss back with defensive ease as the other guard drags the defeated alpha away. Akihito staggers, his mind repeating the mantra, Asami, Asami, Asami. He makes it halfway through before finally, his legs give out in the middle of the hallway, his breathing heavy. His focus only on his strong, beautiful, and brave alpha before him. _He defeated the challenger_ , a voice echoes in the back of his mind, _our alpha won with such ease. We picked the right one_.

 _Or did he pick me?_ Akihito asks back. The only response is a hum of delight that vibrates throughout his mind. With Ikeda defeated, Akihito waits impatiently for Asami to come to him and would be embarrassed by the sound that escapes him but can't find it in himself to care. Asami looks over to Akihito and he sees the want blatantly written on his face. He mouths the word, Wait, but Akihito is unsure if that command is for him or for Asami. He whimpers, displeased because Asami's still so far away and he's still not touching him.

"Looks like your bitch is calling you," Ikeda says discourteously, spitting out what looks to be blood at Asami's feet. He barely has time to react before Asami slams a leg into his ribs causing him to fall hard onto the floor, groaning. Suoh and the other guard join in, giving Ikeda harsh kicks of their own only to stop when Ikeda goes limp.

"Get him out of my sight." He says, coldly to Suoh. Suoh gives his boss a curt nod and grabs the unconscious Ikeda by the back of his arms and drags him off to the elevators. Asami waits until Ikeda is completely out of sight before walking briskly over to Akihito, who is still sitting in the middle of the hallway, in tranced with the alpha, unconsciously calling out Asami's name over and over again.

Asami stops in front of Akihito, a look of heated desire mixed with amused exasperation and says, "Can't go a day without getting into trouble, can you, Akihito?" His baritone voice causes goosebumps to form all over Akihito's body, every syllable caressing his sensitive skin with feather light touches. Akihito looks up at him with hooded eyes, panting from the exertion of restraint and reaches out to him, the urge to touch, taste, own becoming far too powerful for him to hold back.

Asami meets him halfway, cradling Akihito's face with steady hands and meeting his open mouth with a searing kiss. It's not sweet or soft; its hunger and unrestrained desire mixed with the need to claim and fuck. Asami's hands travel down his waist and back; bringing Akihito closer to him so that he can't escape—like Akihito wanted to— as he slips his tongue into his mouth; quick and dirty. Akihito begins to grind hard against Asami's groin, feeling his dick against his own and causing stars to spark behind his eyelids as he moans into Asami's mouth. Every touch, every kiss brings Akihito closer to the edge, the heat of Asami seeping into his body and Akihito begins to slip further into his instincts. He doesn't care to stop as wraps his arms around Asami's neck and shoulders, unapologetically carding his fingers through Asami's hair. He wants, _he wants_ …

Asami lifts him up in his arms with ease and moves forward until Akihito feels the wall against his back, giving him better leverage to continue kissing the alpha but then Asami does the unthinkable—he pulls back. "Akihito," He says, his breath warm against his cheek. He hums a response and starts to place open mouth kisses on Asami's cheek and jaw, nipping and licking across his skin, anything to keep Asami's taste on his tongue. "Akihito," He murmurs again, this time nudging his nose against his jaw, taking in deep breaths of Akihito's scent and begins to nuzzle his face in between his neck and shoulder, exactly where a bond mark would be placed.

His heart begins to pound harder in his chest as the thought of bonding with Asami suddenly becomes more and more real but then something twists inside of him and a jolt of sanity hits him as the realization of where they are and what they are doing, causes Akihito to freeze and gasp out, "No, not here, Asami, not here." He doesn't want to bond in the middle of a hallway for all the world to see or hear. He couldn't handle that. He pushes Asami's face away from his neck, combing his fingers frantically through his hair, trying to calm him down but stir him away from the idea of biting him. "No, Asami. No. Not here, please. Not here." He begs softly against his cheek, places feather-like kisses on the corner of Asami's mouth.

Asami pulls back and looks at Akihito for a moment, a sense of clarity in his eyes before leaning in and kissing him gently yet deeply. Akihito can't help but melt in his arms. Then Asami breaks away again and calls out, "Kirishima."

 _...Kirishima?_ Akihito looks around, bewildered to see Kirishima standing just a few feet away, handkerchief still covering his face and looking less than amused about the scene before him. He doesn't say anything and he hardly even looks at Akihito as he steps forward and presses a sequence of numbers into the keypad. The door's lock releases and Kirishima holds the door open and says dryly, "I'll see you in a couple of days, sir."

Asami releases a small nearly silent snort of laughter as he sets Akihito down, still holding him close. He gives a nod towards to Kirishima and then directing his attention back to Akihito. "Will you allow me to join you?" He asks quietly, his eyes clear as they stare down into the haziness of Akihito's eyes.

He grips tightly onto Asami's arms, twisting his hands into the fabric of his suit jacket. The idea of Asami leaving hurts especially now that he's seen him, tasted him, has his scent embedded into his skin. Could Asami really walk away, like Akihito had no true effect on him? "Would you really leave me?" Akihito asks hoarsely.

Asami sighs as he leans in and gently resting his forehead against Akihito's and whispers, "With great difficulty."

Akihito closes his eyes and whimpers. He takes in Asami's heavenly scent and breathes, "Stay."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES** :

Hello! This was also posted on ao3, but I didn't have time to get this up until today. It was a pain to edit it AGAIN because the first I uploaded my doc, wouldn't let me post it because it wasn't in story mode, which is annoying. Plus when I upload it doesn't keep my edits, like the italicized font and then I have to go through it and find them all over. *sigh* I'm sure some of you understand. I keep posting here because some don't know/ or use ao3 (it's honestly better in my personal opinion)

ANYWAY, this is a series and will be posted as a multichapter fic. I have drafted the second chapter but it will be a while until it's ready. I plan to have the chapter completed before the end of the year! I know it sounds like forever but I mean Halloween is just around the corner...

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

" _Stay."_

The word reverberates in Asami's mind as he captures Akihito's lips once more. The moan he tastes on his tongue is nearly as addictive as his scent; summer rain, fresh oranges, and warm brown sugar. It's the only sweet thing he ever craves. He places his hands on Akihito's jaw, holding him in place as he devourers his mouth. He feels Akihito sink into him, melting more into the possession that Asami would dare call a kiss. He hears him choking on the lack of air in his lungs and Asami barely cares enough to notice the burning in his.

 _Akihito told him to stay_.

He kisses him deeper, moving one hand to tangle in Akihito's hair while the other travels down his back, leaving scratch marks through the thin fabric of his t-shirt down his spine. Akihito gasps and moves impossibly closer to him, wrapping his arms around Asami's neck as Asami slides his tongue in his mouth as if he's trying to brand him from the inside out.

 _Akihito_ wants _him to stay._

He breaks the kiss, moving his mouth down the line of Akihito's jaw. He hears Akihito greedily taking in oxygen as he places open mouth kisses under his ear and jaw. He tugs at Akihito's hair, forcing him to move his head to one side so he can have better access at sucking hickeys on his skin while slipping his other hand under Akihito's shirt leaving hot touches on his stomach and chest as he searches for his nipples. The omega moans, relishing the slight pain blending in with the pleasure of being touch and kissed. Asami thinks, not for the first time, just how addictive Akihito is. In moments like this, he's worse than cigarettes. It's never enough to simply kiss him, or tastes him, or fuck him. It's always one more round, one more lick, one more fuck and even when he gets it, that high of releasing himself inside of Akihito, of hearing him cry out his name between panting breaths it's not long before he starts to itch for him again.

Well, at least he knows that he's not alone in his addiction as he pinches Akihito's nipples causing him to breathlessly moan out, "Asami..."

He sighs contently against Akihito's cheek and then returns to capture Akihito's lips with his teeth.

 _I will claim him, break him, ruin him for all others_ echoes the greedy, primitive part of his brain as it growls, demanding blood and bondage. He's a selfish, possessive bastard of an alpha and Akihito is _his_. This little omega isn't leaving until he's covered in Asami's scent and marks, chained to him and _no one else_. He smirks against Akihito's mouth, twisting his tongue deeper to get more of _Akihito_ and lifts the omega back into his arms who goes willingly without any complaints; just a small mewl from the back of his throat as he's perched higher than normal but never stops kissing Asami as the alpha moves them from the hallway to the room that Kirishima patiently has open for them.

He absentmindedly hears the door shut behind him; the automatic lock clicking in place and finally, Asami is alone with Akihito. No alphas to fight off, no employees to barge in, no subordinates to interrupt them. Just Akihito to ravish and claim. A satisfied rumble emerges from his chest as he carries Akihito toward the bed.

The heat room opens up to a spacious room with a king size bed sitting the center with a study headboard pressed against the wall. The furniture is minimal but elegant, with dark wood accents and soft white liens being the main colors. Two nightside tables each with a lamp on either side of the bed, a dresser placed the across from the bed with a large mirror hanging above it and minifridge in the corner that Asami knows is stocked with all sorts of drinks and small snacks. A small armchair with the matching foot rest sits next to the window which is draped with fine curtains, allowing the setting sun rays to cast late spring warmth into the room. The master suite bathroom is located behind the bedroom, the door just off to the side of the bed, near the window.

Asami is already making plans to use for the bathroom later.

He wonders how long Akihito's heats last. Three days? Four? He knows Akihito had a heat last time when he was over in South Korea. The guards assigned to Akihito that week notified him when the omega went to the heat house. He had them check to see if he had arranged for "outside relief" during his stay and was relieved to know that Akihito chose a single room and was alone. Looking back, he had noticed before he left that there was a slight change in Akihito's scent, something more sweet that had Asami wanting to lick him from the neck downward, but he didn't; he need to be focused on the up-and-coming meeting. Not only that, but Akihito was...sweeter, more needy than usual. Any touch Asami made, causal or intimate had Akihito panting lightly and a dazed look on his face. He thought his baser instincts were just trying to distract him, after all he rarely denied himself when it came to his cravings for Takaba Akihito. It never crossed his mind that Akihito would be going through a heat. Of course, when that, in fact was the case, it was all Asami could think about when he was given a moment to let his mind wonder.

To say he was disappointed that he missed Akihito's heat would be laughable and he would deny it until his dying breath but if one were to ask Kirishima or Suoh, they would say, in hushed tones, that the great Asami Ryuichi _sulked_ the entire trip.

When he returned home Akihito's scent was, begrudgingly, normal and Akihito said very little about what had happened during his time alone. So when Asami took him to bed that night, he may have taken out his disappointment on the young man, imaging to himself what Akihito would have been like, how he would have smelled, how desperate he would be on Asami's cock, wet and open and so, so desperate. As he thrusted inside of him, with Akihito on his elbows and knees, his hips in Asami's bruising hold, his shoulders, neck, and chest already littered with love bites from the previous round, panting, gasping for more, tightening around Asami's cock beautifully, Asami remembers leaning in to scent him against the soft spot on his neck when he caught the fading scent of Akihito's heat. His mind goes blank.

He remembers coming to after he knotted Akihito for the second time that night, locking him in place and holding him down as he pumped him full of his seed as Akihito begged and cursed him. However the way he held on to Asami in the afterglow and the soft kisses they shared before drifting off to sleep let Asami know that Akihito wasn't really mad at him.

However the next day, Akihito was cursing him up a storm and added honey to his morning tea as revenge. It was well worth it especially since Akihito carried Asami's scent for the next three days, giving Asami a taste of what it could be like should he bond with Akihito permanently.

The fusion of his and Akihito's scent made Asami begin to dream about the next time Akihito's heat arrives. He promised himself he wouldn't be absent, and Akihito would not go to a heat house again. He would not miss the opportunity to sink his teeth into the soft patch of skin on Akihito's neck, branding him for life and showing anyone who's stupid enough to try and touch his pet, his omega, that there would be trouble. Akihito would be claimed, and no one could take him away again without paying the price.

And now, Asami gets mark Akihito forever because _Akihito asked him to stay._

Akihito coos at him as Asami places him on the bed, his legs still wrapped around Asami's waist. He could feel the dampness of Akihito's slick beginning to seep through his own trousers. "Let's get you out of these, kitten," He says, moving his hands down Akihito's thighs and then up again, dragging his nails as he goes to unfasten his jeans causing Akihito to roll his hips at the sensation. "They're not going to be very useful in the next coming days." Akihito only moans in response as Asami begins to remove his shoes and jeans.

He'll blame the heat fever later but as Asami peels Akihito out of his jeans, he's hit with the unsaturated and dense scent of that is purely _Akihito_. Like snorting a line of coke, Asami is immediately hit with intense exhilaration and desire. His mouth waters and he can hardly help himself as he leans in to lick some of the slick off of Akihito's inner thigh. "Aahh!" Akihito cries out, automatically spreading his legs wider for Asami as he begins to leave a trail of warm, open mouth kisses towards his groin. Asami's never seen something so delectable as Akihito right now; with his legs spread and his briefs – once a light gray color, now dark with slick, the fabric clinging to his straining erection which twitches ever time Asami licks him, his beautiful face flushed a bright pink, and those hazel eyes hooded and glazed as the heat fever sets in. He can't wait to finally sink into Akihito and tying him to Asami...but not yet. First, Asami has to torment his omega a little longer before he makes his claim.

As he brings his mouth to Akihito's covered dick, he only manages one good lick against the fabric before Akihito suddenly jolts and starts to push him away. "Wait, wait, wait!" He says and starts to scramble off the bed and _away_ from Asami.

Asami sits there for a moment, blinking rapidly at the empty spot before him... _this isn't right_.

"What are you doing?" He asks, bewildered, looking back and forth to the place where Akihito _was_ and where he _is_ and still having difficulty understanding _why_ is not where he should _be._

"EBC." The omega replies and begins to frantically look around the room. Asami tilts his head in subtle confusion.

"...A, B, C?" He asks slowly, and watches Akihito get up – or rather stumble off the bed. Asami reaches out for him as Akihito sways as if he could catch him from the other side of the bed before he falls down, but the omega manages to catch himself on the night table causing the lamp shifts a little due to the impact.

"E. B. C., Asami," Akihito says slowly as he looks back at the alpha like Asami supposed to know what he's talking about. "Emergency Birth Control."

Well, it sounds like he _is_ supposed to know what he's talking about. "Uh..." The alpha is still at a loss as to _why Akihito is away from him_.

Akihito ignores him and opens the top drawer of the night table that he's clinging to. "Ah ha! Yes!" He exclaims and pulls out what looks to be some sort of EpiPen. Asami raises an eyebrow as Akihito holds it out like a trophy as he removes his tie and suit jacket.

"Is that it?" He asks, already knowing the answer even as Akihito nods his head eagerly.

"Now I don't have to worry about carrying any of your brats." He teases, his words still a bit slurred as he uncaps the pen.

Suddenly, a vision of Akihito carrying a baby in his arms with his dark hair and Akihito's eyes, beaming up at him as he greets Asami at the door after work sprouts something warm in his chest and he _aches._ The feeling is sudden and new, and it nearly chokes Asami with its presence but it doesn't stop the words as they leave his tongue in hush, soft tones, "What if that's what I want?"

The whispered question cuts through the easy, lust-filled atmosphere like a heated blade and now he's ruined it because he wants too much. He always wants too much...

Akihito snaps his attention back to the alpha, unsure if what he heard actually came out of Asami's mouth. The birth control pen hovers over his leg, nearly forgotten. There's a moment where they just stare at each other – one in shock while the other stares back; shaken yet honest. Then Akihito's eyes narrow, his own determination and rebellion winning out and stabs the pen into his thigh with a hiss.

"I'm not giving you any kids until I have a ring on my neck, Asami Ryuichi." He declares between his teeth, his words and eyes suddenly very sober.

Asami smirks, "That won't be a problem." He replies as he starts to crawl across the bed towards the omega.

Akihito shakes his head, rubbing his thigh as he tries to sooth away the sting, "And you're not giving me a ring on my neck while I'm having an instant heat."

He stops short in surprise, "This isn't your normal heat?" He didn't know Akihito had instant heats. There's a strange mix of relief and disappointment twisting in his gut that he quickly ignores. He understands that instant heats are a common phenomenon, but he's never been with someone who's actively going through one. Though it explains why Akihito smelled normal yesterday and why this is all so sudden. "Do you normally have instant heats?"

Akihito plops back onto the bed, sinking into the pillows with a sigh, "No. This is my first one." Asami watches the tension pour out of his body. "My mind's not so hazy now. I think the E.B.C. is helping me think clearly," he says, looking over to Asami, "But I don't know how long that will last, though."

"It's probably temporary. Your scent is still strong." Asami says as he shifts closer to Akihito. The immediate desire to continue where they were a few minutes ago is still there, near boiling in the back of Asami's mind but there's no need to rush through it. He'll have hours to soak into the omega's scent soon enough. Regardless that this isn't Akihito's true heat, it's still _Akihito's heat_ and its something that Asami has been looking forward to for months so he feels no need to rush.

Akihito scrunches his nose, "Yeah, well that's because I keep...leaking." He says, reluctantly, "It feels like I'm constantly yet slowly peeing myself."

Asami laughs quietly at Akihito's crude explanation.

"Well it does!" Akihito exclaims, laughing along, "I don't know why you alphas find this part "sexy"."

"It's more than just the slick, Akihito." He assures him.

It's the taste of it, like the forbidden fruit from Eden and the greed of always wanting more and never getting enough, he wants to say. The feeling of being drunk and in power while simultaneously being stripped of strength and sanity as the mind becomes blind with lust. Heats are a conundrum for Asami. For a man who likes to be in control and in power, sharing heats has always been complicated. He's shared heats before and while he's enjoyed the feeling of letting his mind slip into instinct and desire in the end, Asami never looked forward to the actually "sharing" a heat with anyone. It was an emotional chore, an inconvenience with his past lovers because they always wanted something more from him, something he could not give them no matter how pretty they begged. In truth, they could not tempt him beyond a scent and warm body. Heat sharing was something that he had to talk himself into when he was approached in the past and there were times that he refused, claiming to be too busy but in reality, he wasn't interested.

Of course with Akihito, it's completely different. He's been waiting for this moment for weeks and the desire to claim and mate with Akihito is nearly unbearable. It's something far more than just a good scent.

"I'll take your word for it." Akihito hums as he shifts up against the pillows. Asami watches him simply for the sake to watch him as the omega closes his eyes, relaxing against the soft bedding, hands resting on his stomach. His eyes travel down, taking in the details of Akihito's body.

He's still in his t-shirt and briefs, his dark gold hair a mess against the white pillows, having sweat and constant greedy hands running through it. His lean yet dainty legs stretched out before him and Asami is too weak now to stop himself from touching them, trailing his hand softly against the warm skin. He's looking forward to having Akihito's legs wrapped around his shoulders and waist later. He runs his hand up to Akihito's hip but doesn't reach for Akihito's dick which has gone slightly soft in his damp briefs. Akihito's dick is strangely cute. A perfect rose pink when fully erect and straining, it fits in Asami's hand nicely and always responds so beautifully to all of Asami's touches. Especially the mean ones. Asami smirks, imaging Akihito squawking at him if he were to tell him that. He doesn't treat it very often with his mouth but he wonders how different it will taste when it's covered in slick?

Moving his gaze up to Akihito's face before his desire outweighs his sanity, he finds that Akihito is watching him with a pitiful expression. Asami, wordlessly, raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry."

Asami frowns, "For what?"

Akihito waves his hand over his body, clearly referencing his heat. "I didn't mean for this to happen or for what happened out in the hallway. That wasn't my plan." Asami's mind flashes Ikeda and his stupid condescending grin as he hovers over Akihito's body and Asami barely manages to stop the growl growing in his chest. "I tried to get here before it really started. I thought I was careful with not anyone seeing me."

"You don't have a weak scent, Akihito." He says as he remembers the smell of summer rain and citrus drenching the halls as he stepped out of the meeting room, "You may not have been seen but the only reason you got caught was because your scent drew everyone in."

"Well that's why I tried to get here without causing any trouble."

"You could have just called." Asami says. The "me" was heard but left unsaid.

"It crossed my mind, sort of. I just," He shrugs, "I just didn't want to bother you with this."

It stings to hear and Asami can't help but flitch at them. "Why not?" He questions. _You should bother me more often_.

There's hesitation in Akihito's eyes as he looks away and mumbles, "...I didn't think you would want to share a heat with me."

Asami's frown deepens. "Why would you say that?" _Where would you get that idea from?_ is the question that Asami wants to ask but doesn't.

"You never asked about my heats."

"You never talked about them." He counters.

Akihito groans, "Heat sharing is important. To me, Asami. I'm not going to do with just _anybody_. Especially not with strange, no good, smelly alphas who can't get a clue that the omega in question is not interested, what so ever."

"Am I a no-good smelly alpha?"

"No," he whines, "you smell _too good_ , all the time. Even when I'm not in a heat and you already know that, you bastard." Asami feels himself preening, satisfied to know that his scent pleases Akihito. But it's short lived as he wonders why Akihito is so hesitant to share his heat with him.

"So why don't you want to share a heat with me?"

Akihito shakes his head, "That's not what I said."

"Then what are you saying?"

He releases a frustrated sigh as he sits up, "An instant heat is not the right time to discuss mating or not mating or what our future relationship is, and I've only started becoming more aware of where I fit in your life, Asami. Adding an instant heat, or even a regular heat into the mix when nothing has been discussed yet, isn't fair to either of us." He says. There's a pause as Akihito tries to get his melting thoughts in order. "And I wanted the first time I shared a heat to be special." He adds, his cheeks flushing slightly. It's precious if not a little wounding to Asami's heart.

Moments like this remind Asami of just how young Akihito is and how he still holds on to things like "sharing one's first heat" with childlike romance. It makes him feel the age difference between them.

"You don't think this would be special with me?"

Akihito shakes his head again, "No, it would – will be special because it's _you_ , Asami, and while you weren't who I imagined at fourteen as the person I would share my first heat with...I really can't imagine anyone else now." Akihito looks so small and fragile as he wraps his arms around himself like a barrier as he reveals the truth. Asami wants so bad to kiss Akihito and his worries and fears away but he's rooted to the bedding, his heart pounding. "But I guess it wouldn't be special to you, because I'm sure you shared heats with others before." There was some bitterness in his tone.

Asami couldn't lie about that so he nods though his tongue feels heavy. "You're right. I have," He says, and he watches the honesty prick at Akihito's skin like a tack causing him to jolt and look away. "But I never shared a heat with you. I never wanted to share a heat with anyone. Until you, Akihito."

Akihito looks back at him, his eyes wide with the disbelief. "Really?" He whispers, a hopeful yet uncertain question.

Asami nods and whispers back a soft and vulnerable "yes" as he finally closes the short distance between them to place a gentle kiss on Akihito's temple.

"Would it help if I asked you properly?" He asks. Akihito blinks and then slowly nods, a little unsure of what Asami means. Asami places another kiss on Akihito's temple, before crawling over and getting off the bed. Standing over him, Akihito watches him, a visible question mark hanging over his head as he waits for whatever Asami is about to do. Asami looks at him and then gently sinks to his knees before him, bowing his head. He hears Akihito suck in his breath.

"Would you, Takaba Akihito, allow me, Asami Ryuichi, to share this heat with you?" He asks, formally.

Akihito stare at him, his eyes dilating with lust and affection. He licks his lips and Asami can hear him audibly swallow before a delicate reply of, "yes" is heard. Asami grins and stands.

"But, Asami, I don't want to bond." Asami's heart drops at those words. "Not now. Not like this."

He frowns, "What do you mean?"

Akihito shifts into the pillows, his face flushing pink and his eyes becoming unfocused and hazy. Asami gets hit with another wave of Akihito's scent and he can't stop himself from shaking with want. He's beginning to slip again, they both are, as the E.B.C. no longer keeping the heat fever at bay and Asami's own will is beginning to break.

"I don't want to become mates during an instant heat."

"But you want to _be_ mates?" Asami asks, a little impatient.

They lock eyes.

"I want you to ask me properly." He says with determination, "No heats, no pheromones. When neither of us are under the influence of all of this. Just you, asking me and meaning it." Asami can tell that words are becoming more and more difficult for Akihito.

"Alright," He says after a moment, "we'll wait and I'll ask you again when I'm no longer "under the influence" as you say." Asami leans in, making sure to be at eye level with Akihito before continuing, his voice a husky whisper, "Besides, that will give me more time as I haven't quite figured out where to put my mark yet." He watches hazel-blue eyes widen and subconsciously tilts his neck, showing off the unmarked skin to Asami. He licks his teeth as his eyes travel down, imaging how pretty Akihito's neck will be when he has his teeth embedded into his skin.

"I like the thought of being traditional, I could place the mark here," He says as he pokes a finger at the middle of Akihito's neck. "It is the classic placement for a reason. After all, bond marks are meant to be seen and noticeable, so that others will know that you have already been claimed and that no one would be stupid enough to touch you. It's also meant to be modest, if you were to wear collared shirts or a robe, only a sliver of the mark shows." He says as he traces an invisible line, as if tracing the future mark. The touch causes Akihito to shiver.

"But you primarily wear casual clothing, so it will always be seen, and while the idea pleases me greatly, you like your privacy and wouldn't want any attention drawn to you like that so perhaps I should mark you here." He slides his finger down to the base of Akihito's neck, where the collar of his shirt sits. "Here, your shirts would cover up the mark for the most part and no one would be the wiser. I know that this mark is becoming more favored in recent decades for privacy reasons. It would be easy to place the mark, after all the best way to place it would be for me to take you on your knees. A position I know you're quite fond of." Akihito moans and Asami no longer resists not kissing him.

After a moment he eventually pulls back. "My only issue with that placement is that in the old days that what the secondary spouses received. You're not secondary, Akihito." He says seriously.

"Asami..."

He rolls over on his back, pulling Akihito over him, having him straddle him so Akihito can ride him. "Now I am a greedy selfish bastard, as you lovingly tell me, so of course my favorite would be putting the mark here." He brings his fingers to the top of Akihito's neck, just a finger above where the traditional placement would be. "This was once considered a very honorable placement. No collar can cover it, even if you were to wear a turtleneck every day, it would always be seen." He smirks, "And the best way to place the mark on you is for you to be in this very position. Facing me. You know how much I love it when you ride me."

Akihito flushes and begins to grind against Asami, his hands twisting in Asami's shirt. Asami rocks back, his dick growing harder with every thrust of Akihito's hips.

"That one."

"Hmm?"

"I want that one." Akihito breathes, meeting Asami's eyes.

Asami's heart beats harder as he leans up to kiss him. Akihito meets him half way, his hands traveling up his chest, placing an open mouth kiss on his jaw while combing his fingers through Asami's dark locks but before their lips meet Akihito tugs hard on the strands of hair causing Asami's head to yank back with a grunt just as Akihito hovers over his mouth, just a breath away.

"But not. Until. You ask me. Properly." He says, forcing each word between his teeth.

Releasing Akihito's hands from his hair, Asami closes the distance between them to capture Akihito's lips once more, tongue quickly sliding into his open mouth.

"You're wearing too many clothes." He says in between kisses, tugging at his shirt. Akihito has the audacity to laugh at him.

"Me? You're still in a suit!" He giggles. _Brat_.

Asami grins and pushes Akihito onto his back, spreading his legs open to give Asami a good view of his omega and says, "I believe I was in the middle of something before someone rudely interrupted me."

"Oh yes, blame the responsible omega for remembering to take birth control so no unwarranted pregnancies can occur."

Asami bites the soft skin of Akihito's inner thigh in retaliation. "Shut up and slip into your heat fever already."

Akihito blows a raspberry at him.

 _He'll pay for that. In orgasms_. Asami grins wickedly against Akihito's thigh. _Let's start on the first one._ Something primal growls at back of Asami's mind, which sounds like 'finally'. He rises up to take Akihito's mouth again, gentle and slow but deep enough for Akihito to begin to melt against the mattress as he wraps his arms loosely around Asami's shoulders. Asami runs his hands down his stomach and reaches for the hem of Akihito's shirt. He begins to push it up, never breaking his pace as he continues to kiss Akihito. When his hands reach his nipples, Asami's fingers take their time twisting and tweaking them with the same rhythm of his tongue, causing Akihito to squirm beneath him. Asami smirks against his mouth. He pulls back eventually to rid of Akihito's shirt once and for all.

"You too." Akihito gasps and reaches to unbutton Asami's shirt. Well, he tries, but the process is a little to delicate for an omega in a heat fever daze and he only manages to get one button undone before Asami has to take over. Besides, when Asami's chest is finally revealed Akihito is immediately distracted and sticks his face in at the base of Asami's neck, taking in his scent and starts to nuzzle his jaw.

Asami makes quick work of his trousers and quicker work of removing Akihito's briefs.

Finally, they're both naked, sitting chest to chest with Akihito's scent heavy in the air. Asami drags his hand down Akihito's back until he feels the slick on the back of his thighs and then follows the trail to the source between Akihito's cheeks. Asami doesn't need to work too hard to open Akihito up, he's wet enough to take his cock with hardly any prep but that's not the point. He enjoys foreplay as much as he enjoys the actual act of sex. However, Akihito will run him through the ground while he's in his heat and Asami is not a new young stud anymore. He'll have to wear Akihito out a little before he can finally sink inside him. His cock twitches in anticipation.

He finds the wet puckered hole with ease, traces the entrance with his fingertip twice before sliding in one digit easily. Akihito hums as he grinds against him. Asami feels his hot, damp breath against his neck. He slides in his second finger, thrusting them in and out in a steady yet quick rhythm making a wet slick noise that seemed to echo through the room. Akihito moans and arches his back as Asami continues to finger him, twisting his fingers in and out and rubbing against the smooth walls of Akihito's hole. The omega nips at Asami's neck, leaving small bites underneath his jaw and on his shoulder with every other thrust.

Asami presses a few kisses on Akihito's cheek and one on his lips before telling Akihito to lie back. He removes his fingers causing Akihito to whine a complaint. "Hush, we're just getting started." Asami says as he slides off the bed until his knees touch the floor, dragging Akihito closer to the edge, spreading his legs wide.

Asami sees Akihito's cock for the first time today which is hard and pressed up against his belly, the head already red and the little knot at the base of his dick flaring. He's in prime position to come. Asami would roll his eyes if he didn't find it so endearing. Some heavy kissing and fingering and his boy is about to burst, it's honestly adorable.

He leans in and takes a heavy dose of Akihito's scent as he licks the head and then slides his dick into his mouth. Akihito immediately cries out his name, not expecting Asami's hot mouth on his overly sensitive member. Asami moves quickly, not wasting anytime as he sucks and licks at the head and places his hand onto the shaft, moving in time with the movements of his tongue. He then takes his other hand back towards Akihito's balls, taking a moment to fondle them before moving further back into his hole.

Akihito gasps loudly, placing his legs on to Asami's shoulders, tangling his hands into Asami's hair as Asami's mouth works wonders on his cock. Asami hums at the feel of Akihito's fingers in his hair which in turn causes Akihito to shiver at the vibration. "Asami, please!" He moans, just as Asami slips his fingers back into his hole. Akihito lets out another shout, jerking forward and holding on to the alpha's head as Asami's mouth sucks at the head, roughly twists his hand around his knot, and thrusts his fingers in and out of his body. "I'm, uh...gonna...ah!" He cries out as he comes down Asami's throat.

Asami swallows what he can as he works his hand slowly around the base of Akihito's sensitive cock. That's when he notices that Akihito's semen is sweeter than normal. _Everything about him tastes sweeter_ , he muses, licking off the last of the sweet cum as Akihito melts onto the bed, breathing heavily as his first orgasm travels through him.

"I should suck your dick more often. "Asami mumbles to himself as he carefully climbs back onto the bed, ignoring the slight ache in his knees as he hovers over Akihito and leans in for a kiss. For a moment, it's chaste, a simple touch of the lips moving softly against each other until Asami begins to nibble at Akihito's bottom lip, silently asking for entry which is quickly granted. Akihito lets out a sharp gasp as he gets a small tastes of himself on his tongue.

As Asami pulls back, he says, "You're so sweet." Akihito gazes up at him, his eyes glazed and lust filled as he swallows his own cum. Asami watches him lick his lips before opening his mouth to show him an empty mouth. Asami takes a sharp breath in through his nose and murmurs, "Good boy," against Akihito's lips before taking him by the mouth again. Akihito moans as Asami's tongue traces the inside of his mouth like he trying to brand him from the inside out. Asami can't stop kissing him; his impulse to keep himself from touching and tasting Akihito have been blown to pieces since shut the door and now he's helpless against everything that is Akihito. He drags his mouth down Akihito's neck, nipping and licking down the soft skin. It's calling to him to bite down. He wants to. Akihito wants him to, instinctively; he's pushing out his neck for claiming, begging sweet cries into Asami's ear. His hips thrusting up against the alpha's causing Asami to finally take notice of his own cock, which pulsing and drooling pre-cum all over his and Akihito's stomach. He hisses at the touch which makes Akihito thrust harder against him, finding a desirable friction from Asami's thigh and cock. All the while, the omega keeps offering his neck to the alpha.

He wants to. Gods, he wants it so bad, his teeth ache as he grinds his molars. It would be so easy. Asami's not far from throwing himself into the daze of an omega's heat fever, allowing instinct to just simply take what it wants and damn the consequences. He knows that Akihito wants it too; he said so and that's why it would be so, so easy.

But he doesn't want it now because he wants Asami to ask him properly. And Akihito deserves to be asked properly. He fucked up the first time with Akihito nearly two years ago and that moment has haunted him every step of their relationship. So Asami will do this right, he will wait to ask Akihito properly. Even if it kills him...

He bites Akihito's neck hard enough to bruise but not hard enough to leave a permanent indention. Akihito shouts out Asami's name while grasping at Asami's back. He felt dull nails scratching at his back, leaving their own trace on his skin. He licks at the mark as he grinds his hips against the omega, feeling the wetness of Akihito's slick mixing with his own pre-cum and Asami needs to fuck him. Asami needs to fuck him _now._

He pushes up Akihito's leg to his chest, making room from him to slid in between his legs, his hand traveling down towards Akihito's ass. He squeezes one cheek, feeling the delightful fullness of it and smacks it lightly with the palm of his hand. Akihito jumps a little and lets out a small giggle. Asami does it again for fun before finding Akihito's opening and slips two fingers back into his wet hole.

"God, you're soaked." He says, twisting his fingers in and out, "Look at how wet you are and we're only getting started." Akihito whimpers, thrusting his hips with the same rhythm as Asami's fingers. "You're so good and filthy and I get to have you all to myself." He slides in a third finger as Akihito rolls his head back, keening.

"Asami, please..."

He hums, "What is it, sweetheart?" The pads of his fingers rubbing against the warm, wet walls; alighting sparks to flash behind Akihito's eyes.

"Fuck me." He manages to say.

Asami chuckles, "I am." Pushing his fingers in harder to prove his point causing Akihito to gasp.

"No, no, no. I want it. I want more."

"More?" Asami asks and slips in his pinky finger. For a moment, that seemed to satisfy the omega, the look of bliss on his face as he feels the thickness of Asami's fingers. He begins to shake all over as Asami brings him closer to the edge.

"No. No, I want it. I want _it_ , Asami." He whines, trying to focus his dazed hazel blue eyes onto Asami's fiery gold ones.

"What do you want?" He asks, heated. He wants to hear him say it. _Needs_ to hear him say it.

He struggles for a moment, his eyes rolling back as he relishes the feeling of Asami's thick, long fingers continue to fuck him hard. He feels himself getting impossibly wetter, Asami's hand must be soaked now. He moans at the thought. He so, so close.

Asami begins to slow down, thrusting his fingers in and out slowly. His hand is cramping but he dutifully ignores it, waiting for Akihito to give him the answer he craves. "What do you want, Akihito?" He asks again, his patience is hanging by a thread.

Akihito lets out a strangled sob, his impending orgasm subsiding. He grinds his ass against the mattress for relief but it's not enough. "Your knot. Please, I want your knot, Asami. Pleasepleaseplease." He pants.

 _Finally._

"On your knees." He demands before manhandling Akihito onto his stomach. Once on his stomach, Akihito immediately arches his back and plants his face into the mattress. Asami runs his hand down Akihito's back, feeling the sweaty muscles twitch beneath his touch. When he reaches Akihito's ass, he takes both hands to knead the muscle before spreading his cheeks to give him the full view. He watches as a small trail of slick moves down the back of Akihito's thigh and Asami clicks his tongue.

"Just a quick taste." He whispers to himself and leans down to lick the slick off of Akihito's skin. He then follows the trail back to Akihito's entrance. Akihito lets out a drawn-out moan, his hands twisting in the bedding as he spreads his legs a little wider for more purchase. The slick has a strange taste; an earthy, salty bitterness mixed with a hint of citrus sparking on his tongue. As he flattens his tongue over the entrance of Akihito's hole, Asami thinks that the taste is something he could definitely get use to and slips his tongue into his hole. He holds Akihito's hips in place to prevent them from moving and delves in deeper with his tongue.

Akihito sobs as he reaches for his weeping cock, stroking it frantically as Asami continues to lick him open. It only takes Asami slipping in one finger alongside his tongue before Akihito comes again with a heavy shout. Asami continues to lick him through his orgasm, making soft flicks of his tongue against his entrance. Akihito pants heavily, his body a little heavier now that he's come twice. His mind is swimming in lust, his neck is sore in a way that makes him purr, his dick still hard and leaking telling him that he's not done. He wants more. He _needs_ more.

"Asami...Asami..." He chants the alpha's name softly, looking over his shoulder for him. "Asami...I want it. You said you'd give it to me."

 _He's pitiful._ It makes Asami want to torment him a little longer.

"And what am I supposed to give you, Akihito?" He teases. Akihito whines and pushes his body back towards Asami, until his ass is pressed up against his cock. He starts to grind against him. Asami's eyes flutter close as he lets out a small groan.

"Your knot, Asami. I want it, please." He begs.

 _He begs so prettily._ Asami can't hold back any longer. "Alright, kitten." He moves Akihito into position, places his hand against the small of Akihito's back and moves the head of his cock towards the entrance and pushes inside. Akihito's back stretches and arches down as Asami slides to the hilt. He'll never get over the feeling of entering Akihito for the first time. He's still deliciously tight around him and so, so wet. Asami takes a moment to simply feel Akihito around him before slowing pulling out, making sure Akihito feel every inch of him. As soon as he's about to pull out completely, he slams himself back in, setting a steady but deep pace.

Akihito falls on to his forearms, his head bowed and panting at every thrust. He widens his legs slightly as Asami begins to pick up speed. His own cock begins to drool more pre-cum. It hurts slightly, the pain mixing in with building pressure of his third orgasm. Part of him doesn't want to come again so soon but his body isn't really giving him the option to hold off. It will chase euphoria over and over again until he collapses into puddle.

Asami feels his knot begin to bulge and thicken at the base and knows that he will start to lock soon. He _achingly_ slows down his pace and grabs underneath Akihito's arms, pulling him up into a sitting position in his lap. Akihito moans at the change of position, feeling Asami deeper than before. He makes small, tight circles with his hips as Asami shallowly moves his hips up and down. Asami places his hand on Akihito's throat and whispers hotly in his ear, "Are you ready?" He squeezes his neck just enough for Akihito to feel the pressure as he swallows. He nods.

Asami squeezes tighter, "Say it."

"I'm ready, Asami, ImreadyImreadyImready..." He says like a prayer, leaning his head back, exposing his neck. Asami, satisfied, tilts Akihito forward just so, his hand still holding onto his neck. He closes his eyes and leans into the base of his neck and takes in a deep breath of Akihito's scent and thrusts once, twice more and then he's locked and cumming inside Akihito with a heated moan.

Akihito feels the heat of Asami's release and the thick knot keeping him in place. He squeezes around the knot, feeling it twitch again. Asami groans into his shoulder as another load is released. Akihito keeps squeezing and starts moving his hips again as he reaches for his own cock and begins stroking it leisurely.

Asami carefully falls down to the bed on his side, bringing Akihito with him, spooning him from behind as he continues to pump Akihito full. Of course, Akihito keeps squeezing around him, driving him mad as his knot flares with pleasure causing him to make shallow thrusts. He can't make any deeper thrusts until he softens a little.

"Stop milking me." He groans as he leaves open mouth kisses on the back of Akihito's neck.

Akihito makes a noise of discontent and his hand picks up speed while squeezing harder around the fullness of Asami's dick. Asami bites him lightly on his shoulder. He then brings his hand down to Akihito's cock, brushing the omega's hand away and with a few good hard tugs on his dick and couple of deeper thrusts, Akihito finally spills into Asami's hand with a breathless gasp. He places soft kisses under his ear and whispers sweet nothings to him as Akihito sinks down from his climax.

A few moments go by and finally, Asami's knot softens enough for him to slip out of Akihito. He waits to see if Akihito wants to continue but finds him resting against him. Asami reaches for a pillow and lifts up Akihito's head to rest. He slides his arm underneath Akihito's shoulders and skootches him closer to him.

Akihito rolls over on his side to face Asami, lift his head up and silently asks for a kiss. Asami smiles softly against his lips, his fingers following the soft line of his jaw to his chin.

They're by no means finished. This is a resting point and only the first round of many. Akihito's heat will bubble up again and then he'll be desperate and wanting in Asami's arms, begging him for cock and knot again, begging to come one more time.

Asami is loving every second of this. He has been waiting for this since Akihito's last heat and so far, the reality is much sweeter than his dreams. The desperation, the desire. The mixing of his and Akihito's scent. He may not be able to claim Akihito fully, but mark or no mark, Akihito is his mate, is his omega and soon everyone will know.

Something warm spreads across his chest as he tightens his grip around a sleeping Akihito. Asami closes his eyes, letting the drowsiness wash over him and drift into a light sleep. It's not long before he's shaken awake by the lustful omega hovering over him with hungry grin calling his name like a siren.

 _Be careful what you wish for_ , he thinks smugly to himself as he takes Akihito's nipple in between his teeth. The delightful moan that escapes Akihito's mouth stirs the inner primal alpha into action and Asami wouldn't have it any other way.

 _Let the second round begin,_ and reaches up for a searing kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Perhaps Asami should be more careful with what he wishes for because Akihito's heat might actually kill him.

He has no concept of what _Time_ is anymore so he can no longer say what day it is. All he knows is Akihito; his taste, his smell, the way he sounds as Asami's knot locks itself once again in his greedy hole. He knows only the warmth of his body, the way he bites his bottom lip as he rides him, erratic and desperate. He only sees the look in his eyes, the hypnotic haze of desire that has Asami falling in the endless abyss of pleasure.

Asami is choking on everything that is _Akihito_ and he can't think of a better way to die.

In fact, he can't think much of anything. If he's not fucking Akihito, he is sleeping. When he's not sleeping, he's scarfing down cheap snacks and water for strength and when his hunger and thirst subsides, he finds Akihito in his arms once more, desperate and wanting, and the cycle continues.

Like now: Akihito is over him, sluggish and exhausted but still demanding for Asami's knot with every movement of his hips. His arms wrap around Asami's neck as they rest against the headboard. Discarded pillows and bedding scattered around them like a nest as Akihito continues to ride Asami's dick, sluggish and hungry and determined, despite both of them being too sore and rubbed raw. Asami absentmindedly sucks hickeys across Akihito's collarbones and chest. He runs his hands down the omega's spine to his ass, giving the firm muscle a good squeeze before feeling for the abused rim as it stretches around his cock. He can imagine how red it is just by looking at Akihito's lips, bright in color and battered. Asami finds himself grimacing and grunting at the feeling of being inside Akihito as the pain overrides the pleasure.

He bites at the omega's nipple in retaliation causing Akihito to cry out as his hips start to roll in tight, fast circles. He hisses through his teeth; the friction burning hotter than the pleasure as he deliriously chases after his umpteenth orgasm. Asami attaches his mouth to Akihito's left shoulder, nipping at the existing bruising marks that bloom all across Akihito's upper body, darkening the purple, blue, and red marks even deeper, deliriously hoping that they'll never fade. His eyes wander to the only clear spot of skin on Akihito's neck, free of any bruising and teeth and he _craves._

 _He resists._

He wants to sink his teeth into the soft patch of skin on Akihito's neck. The primal part of his brain is howling at him, _begging_ for him to complete the bond that would tie them together permanently. A mark that will never fade like the temporary marks scattered across Akihito's skin. He feels it in his gut, burning like ashes on his tongue but all he can do is leave purple and red blossom everywhere and anywhere his mouth could touch; love bites across his chest and thighs, and whispers into Akihito's skin a quiet simmering promise of _soon_.

For now, he will bruise, kiss, lick, bite, and torment his omega into oblivion as many times as he can until they collapse from exhaustion.

The pain begins to subside, numbing into a dull buzz in the back of his mind as his climax builds. Akihito has lost the ability to speak hours ago (or was it days?) and can only cry out for more, words choking in the back at his throat as he tightens his grip on Asami and holds on as the alpha fucks into him. Skin hitting slick skin, the sound of their bodies rubbing and crashing against each other, trying to become that ceremonious one all over again as they cum together - a muffled, pained cry that rings across the room.

It's quick and it hurts almost too much as Asami releases inside Akihito. The omega is stuffed full with countless loads and Asami feels the overflow of his sperm leak out and onto his thighs and stomach as it seeps into the sheets. He is unable to knot now, having done it only moments before. Or maybe it was hours ago? He doesn't know but he's worried that after this heat he may never be able to knot again.

Akihito whines desperately, feeling the leak and begins to grind down on Asami's thighs as if trying to soak up the cum through his skin. Asami quickly shushes him, pulling Akihito to rest his head in the crook of his neck while he strokes his hair. It calms him and it's not long after that Akihito becomes heavy against him, exhaustion finally winning over the endless burning of his heat and he collapses in Asami's arms, snoring softly into his neck.

Asami can't help but give a small sigh of relief. He waits for a moment to catch his breath before he carefully removes his softening dick from within Akihito. He grunts at the pain, an uncomfortable stinging sensation travels up his spine and even Akihito who is dead to the world gives a pained grumble. He gives his omega a soft kiss to the temple and gently moves his body off to the side, making sure to place Akihito's head on the pillows. He blearily looks to find something to wipe up the sticking mess from both of their bodies.

The alpha scowls as he sees no towels. The master bathroom is too far away and would leave Akihito out of his eyesight which makes Asami...uncomfortable. He doesn't want to admit it but he can't bear leaving Akihito's side now, not even for a moment. His primal instincts yell at him to not abandon his mate while he's unconscious and vulnerable. He wants to laugh because he _knows,_ logically _,_ there are no threats. There are no alphas in the area to challenge him and "steal" Akihito away while his back is turned. That both of them are in a safe, though temporary, "den" that smells like them, that Akihito is saturated with his scent and anyone and everyone who knows better will turn away. They're not primal animals living in the forest and caves and surviving only on instinct anymore.

...Still, Asami would rather bash his own face into a wall and tear at his own skin than leave Akihito's side for even a moment.

He looks down near the end of the bed and sees the discarded top sheet hanging on the edge and shrugs before grabbing it. He wipes himself off first, too tired to worry about doing a thorough job. He does his best to clean Akihito up, fighting against his fatigue as he tries to wipe away the cum but it doesn't stop _coming out._ Asami sighs and turns his head to look away. He is trying to resist but he is truly a weak man when it comes to Akihito.

His mind begins to wonder how many loads of his cum are inside of Akihito, how full he is and how he will leak for hours, perhaps even _days_.

His mouth starts to water and his chest begins to burn as _thoughts_ play out in his mind. Asami shakes his head, trying to ignore the primal part of his brain crying out, _Do it!_

He should go to sleep.

He needs to sleep.

He _wants_ to sleep.

He wants to eat Akihito out while he's full of his seed, spread out before him like a divine and irresistible meal as he tastes the perfect mixture of _them_ on his tongue.

 _Finish what you started_ , _you fool!_ the primal voice roars out from the back of his mind.

He drags his eyes up and down Akihito's body, slowly taking in the glorious mess that he has made of it; the bites and bruises, the countless scratches that cover his chest, legs, and arms before reaching Akihito's neck. Fresh bruises are blossoming in various colors against his summer kissed skin, making Akihito look like an erotic watercolor painting against the off white bedsheets. He wishes he was an artist like Akihito so he could snap this scene before him. He wants to commission someone to paint this image, this memory, on a canvas so Asami can stare at forever but he would have to tear out their eyes because no one can look at Akihito while he is this beautiful. This is only for him and he's hardly worthy, though grateful for the privilege.

Asami stares at the spot where his mark will be one day, imagining the fresh imprint of his teeth just underneath Akihito's ear, sitting proudly for the world to see amongst a pattern of hickeys.

He is a weak man and a terrible, undeserving alpha when it comes to Akihito.

A quick taste and then he'll pass out for a week.

Satisfied with that idea, Asami pushes Akihito onto his stomach, careful to keep his face clear of the pillows. He spreads Akihito's legs open and pulls the omega closer to him as he lays on his stomach. He looks to watch Akihito's sleeping face for a moment and then gently pushes Akihito's cheeks to reveal the abused, wet hole. His mouth waters as he stares at the loose puckering entrance, bright red from the constant abuse of Asami's dick. He takes a sharp breathe in, taking in the strong scent of sex and sweat and with a flat tongue licks up to Akihito's cum soaked hole.

It's bitter and salty but he can taste Akihito's sweet slick and Asami is _obsessed_. He goes deep now hungry for more, sticking his tongue into Akihito with long, open mouth licks and then quick, short flicks of his tongue. He alternates between the motions as he feels Akihito's loosen even more against his insistent mouth as he tries to drown himself in this addictive mess. He wraps his arms around Akihito's hips, using his broad shoulders to keep his legs open. Akihito shifts, though he doesn't wake as he unconsciously moves his hips with Asami's tongue. Soft, breathless sighs are all that escapes from the sleeping omega as the alpha continues his secret pleasure.

Tasting himself within Akihito is something Asami will never get enough of. The mix of his essence and Akihito together is ambrosia to him. Or heroin. Delightful and addictive with the high probability of killing him. Asami is stained and forever ruined by this omega and that fills him with endless appreciation. That Akihito has chosen him, has agreed to wear his mark and desires it as much as he does. Though Asami will have to learn patience in waiting for Akihito's true heat, he knows that if he lives through this heat, it will be worth it in the end.

He smiles against Akihito's hole, pleased to see it somewhat cleaned of semen. He gives it one more good, long lick before sitting up, groaning at the deep ache of his muscles. The primal part of his brain grumbles at him for stopping but seems overall pleased with his work. He picks up the forgotten sheet and continues his task of cleaning Akihito and himself up. The alpha grabs the comforter from the floor, tossed over to the side of the bed sometime during the endless sex and tucks Akihito in. He places two soft kisses on the omega's forehead and one on his cheek. Akihito gives a quiet, sleepy hum before curling into the warmth of the blanket.

Asami watches Akihito for a while longer before finally allowing sleep to take him, a heavy arm resting protectively across Akihito's form.

XX

When the near-constant roaring of his stomach could no longer be ignored, Akihito groans softly, trying and failing to find sleep as he rolls over onto his back, ignoring the twinge of soreness of _everything_ and slowly, regretfully opens his eyes.

The heavy curtains are blocking out the bright rays of the sun and cloak the room in dark shadows. The air is cool with only the low hum of the air conditioner echoing in the still room. Akihito curls into the comforter a little deeper, wanting sleep to take over again. The exhaustion he feels is bone-deep and he knows he can (and should) sleep for days. His stomach, however, has its own opinion and releases another roar, reminding Akihito that it is very, very empty.

He gives a small whine in protest, annoyed at his stomach for disturbing his much-needed rest. Over his grumbling, he hears soft, breathless laughter to his left and is reminded that he's not alone in this bed. A deep and comforting voice whispers in the dark, "Any louder and you'll wake the neighbors."

Akihito rolls his eyes though no one can see, "We don't have any neighbors." He grumbles, his voice raspy from disuse and his throat dry, desperate for something to drink. He turns his head to see Asami on his side, curled against the pillows, facing him.

"There's an apartment complex across the street. They would think that Godzilla has risen from the depths thanks to all this racket." He says, his eyes closed as a soft smile appears on his face.

Akihito gives him a sleepy glare that Asami can't see but hopes he can feel, "Look who became a comic overnight. Shall I tell Kirishima that you're changing careers? I don't think he'll handle it well."

Asami sighs, blissful and content, "I'm in a good mood despite being rudely awakened by someone's roaring gut." As if on cue, Akihito's stomach growls which causes Asami to laugh quietly again, his eyes still closed, but his small smile is visible even in the shadows. Seeing Asami so free and relaxed makes Akihito's stomach flutter with more than just hunger pains.

Turning away from Asami, Akihito stretches out his stiff muscles against the bed, hears and feels the cracks go up and down his neck and spine. He feels the dull ache in his legs and hips; it hurts in the best and strangest way. After a moment, Akihito sits up and then looks over his shoulder at the dozing alpha, "Well, I'm hungry." He states.

"Oh, are those what those sounds mean? I was concerned." Asami teases before releasing a large yawn and a larger stretch. Akihito watches Asami's chest and stomach muscles twitch. Even in the shadows, the damn alpha is still impressive with his perfect muscles. However, what light that makes it through the curtains gives Akihito a sliver of a glimpse of the bruises and scratches that cover Asami's chest and shoulders. Knowing that he was the one that left them, sends a bolt of electricity down into his gut causing pulses of warmth to move up his chest and face. He finds himself blushing at the sense of pride of knowing that Asami will be carrying his marks for days after is...overwhelming. Akihito turns his head away so Asami can't see the look on his face.

Asami rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he sits up, the soft comforter pooling at his hips. He looks at Akihito, his dark hair a mess and his usual stoic face in complete peace. "Is there anything that you would like?" He asks. Akihito jolts slightly, caught in his own thoughts and looks back to the alpha with hungry puppy eyes.

At this point, there is only one answer. "Food." It's all he can think about now. His mouth begins to water at the thought of endless piles of sushi, ramen noodles, and rice bowls with tempura shrimp and savory broths. He wants fried pork cutlets with veggies and curry sauce. He demands a full Japanese breakfast with all the fixings. He wants anything besides chips and sweet cakes.

Well, maybe a couple of sweet cakes...

A chuckle of amusement that seems to come so easily from the alpha now breaks Akihito's poetic and tasty thoughts. "Well, that's very broad."

"Don't we have any snacks?" Akihito asks as he looks around the room, remembering seeing a mini-fridge somewhere. He thinks. He definitely remembers there was food at one point.

"We ate most of them yesterday," Asami says through a yawn. "I can call down to the kitchen and have them bring something up. It would be more substantial than chips anyway." He turns and reaches for the light on the nightstand which causes a soft, warm glow to cast the shadows away. Akihito squints against the light before finding the mini-fridge in the corner. He also sees various wrappers lying on the floor.

"How long will it take to get something from the kitchen?" He asks.

"Well, that depends on what we order."

Akihito whines, "I'm wasting away, Asami. I need something _now_. Can't you see that?" Akihito falls back against the pillows with defeat and unnecessary dramatics. He turns his head to face Asami and says, "I need food now, Asami. After all, an alpha is supposed to provide."

Uttering those words is like casting a spell. Akihito almost hated to ruin the relaxed atmosphere but he couldn't stop himself from saying it. Perhaps he is still under the influence of the heat fever. Or perhaps he wanted to feel the room become instantly charged as he watches Asami's calm, sleepy face go intense with predatorial lust as his golden eyes lock with Akihito's wide hazel blue. The air in Akihito's lungs freezes and he feels slick begin to leak into the bedding once more.

"Is there anything else that I can provide for you, omega?" The words are a silky threat as Asami leans in slowly, beginning to crawl over Akihito's vulnerable body. The omega feels the air becoming thin and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from instinctively replying, " _Yeah, your knot_."

Thankfully his stomach growls again causing the spell to break. Asami blinks slowly, looks down to Akihito's stomach and then looks back up with an amused smile and says, "So, food?"

Akihito gives him a sheepish grin. "Please?"

Asami nods and reaches for the phone to begin ordering enough food to serve a small army, which Akihito is not complaining about; the more food there is, the better. However, what he _is_ going to complain about is how incredibly filthy he abruptly feels. No doubt covered in fluids of all sorts, both from himself and Asami, the urge to bathe is sudden and makes Akihito want to scratch at his skin. He knows he will have to argue with Asami about taking a shower, no doubt the alpha will become a little territorial over the idea of Akihito "washing away his scent".

Akihito will eventually and begrudgingly have to admit to the alpha that he will be carrying his scent for _weeks_ and one shower isn't going to change it. He already can't bear the prideful look that will appear on Asami's face.

Regardless, his decision is made. So the omega carefully removes the comforter and slowly slides off the mattress as Asami ends the call.

"And where do you think you're going, little omega?" The alpha asks, a little condescendingly to rile Akihito up which he refuses to give in to. He stands and gives Asami a pouty glare before giving in to a full-body stretch. He groans at the feeling of his muscles moving, the ache in his body sending goosebumps across his skin. He ignores the pounding of blood against the numerous bruises and the watchful gaze of his alpha as his naked body is on complete display.

"I'm going to take a shower." He says and carefully on shaky legs begins to walk around the bed.

He can hear the pouting in the alpha's voice. "Why?"

He does _not_ sigh. "Because I'm gross and I _stink_ , Asami."

The alpha crosses his arms, clearly offended at Akihito for whatever reason. "You're not gross and you smell fine to me," he says.

Akihito rolls his eyes and gives Asami a flat look. "I am covered in every bodily fluid imaginable, Asami. I am _dis-gus-ting,_ " he states.

"I didn't piss on you," Asami says, mildly defensive as if Akihito just insulted him and slapped his mother.

"Well thank god, there are small mercies in this world." He replies flatly. He reaches the bathroom door and looks over his shoulder to Asami, giving the alpha a stern look. "I'm going to take a shower, and then you are going to take a shower because you're also very gross and smelly. Then we will eat enough food for eight people and go home and sleep for days." Well, he will sleep for days. Asami will probably all but skip back to work tomorrow despite the two-day sex fest.

A wicked smirk slowly appears on Asami's face as Akihito watches a terrible idea ignite in his head. "Why don't we shower together?" He asks, no innocence at all in his voice.

Akihito is unamused. "No." He replies and opens the bathroom door.

Asami's smirk only deepens. "Why not? We could save water by doing that." The alpha has the gall to bat his eyelashes at Akihito as he leans back, using his arms to hold him up, showcasing his toned and hickey covered body, tilting his head slightly to the left, almost endearingly. "Afterall, climate change is real, Akihito."

 _This prick..._

Akihito clicks his tongue against the back of his teeth, ignoring the slight throb in his temple and replies, "That may be so, but your intentions are not for the sake of the planet. It's just so you can fuck me against the bathroom sink."

Asami chuckles, enjoying the sassy attitude. No one else would dare to speak to him the way that Akihito does, not unless they wanted a knife in their gut and a cold smile to take with them to the afterlife. His smiles are so warm and free now, Akihito has to be careful to not be swayed by it. Asami looks through his dark eyelashes as his trademark smirk appears on his kissed bruised lips. Akihito ignores his heart as it skips a beat or two.

"I wouldn't fuck you against _just_ the bathroom sink, at least not yet." The alpha says, a dark promise in his voice. "I'd fuck you in the shower first. I might even wash your hair while you catch your breath for the next round." Akihito gulps as he tries to block out the image of being pressed against the cool tile with hot water and even hotter alpha pounding into him and against him. "Then I'll fuck you again, this time longer and slower and harder until the water is cool and you can't take it anymore as you're stretch around my cock nearly as frantic and greedy for it as you were in your heat fever. And only when you beg prettily and desperate is when I'll finally think about letting you come."

He pauses as he watches Akihito flush bright pink from his cheeks to his chest, his mouth slack and wet. His tongue subconsciously licks at his plush bottom lip as his eyes glaze over. "But only after I put you on your knees, already bruised from use and your hand on your dick frantically stroking yourself as you choke on my cock. That's when I'll let you cum"

Akihito shakes his head, ignoring the way Asami's words burn into his mind, causing heat to simmer down to his groin. His dick, though sore, twitches and begins to stiffen. He swallows down the rising lust, refuses to back down and grips the doorway for support. "Oh well in that case," He says sweetly between his teeth, doing his best to end the conversation before the alpha gets what he wants. "You can wait outside." And with that, Akihito quickly steps into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He should have locked the door if he really didn't want Asami to follow him.

He hears the slight creak of the bed as Asami stands and before Akihito can react, the alpha opens the door, proudly showcasing the rest of his hickey, scratch marked, and bruised covered body. Akihito's eyes immediately drop to look to his alpha's dick which is already at half-mast over the idea of aggressive shower sex. Akihito freezes in awe, entranced by Asami's body and power and the freedom he has in his nudity. His breath is short causing his head to become dizzy while his body starts to feel hot once again. He stands before a predator and yet instead of fear, Akihito feels powerful and desired. In the back of his mind, something beams with pride as he backs away from the alpha until he hits the cool wall against his inflamed skin.

Asami saunters up to Akihito, unaffected by his nudity and uses his full height to make Akihito look up as he commands, "Indulge me."

Whatever trance Akihito was in ends suddenly as he sputters to attention, "Indulge you?! I've "indulged you" for the last thirty-six hours. If I _indulge you_ any further, I'll evaporate or permanently lose feeling in my legs." He claims.

Asami reaches down and touches Akihito's chin to pull him into a kiss. Akihito immediately responds, realizing this is the first time Asami has touched him since waking up and his skin immediately sings, shooting endorphins throughout his brain. From such a simple touch, Akihito can only laugh at himself at how truly helpless he is.

" _Asami_ …" He whines softly against the alpha's lips but he's defenseless.

As Asami presses his mouth against his own, Akihito can't resist him anymore and wraps his arms around his alpha's neck though he is careful to keep the kiss light. If he gives Asami even an inch that greedy bastard will take _ten_ miles.

Asami begins to move his hands down Akihito's neck and chest before wrapping them around his back, leaving light scratch marks from his shoulder blades and follows his spine to his ass which Asami happily squeezes a couple of times before spreading his cheeks. Akihito shivers as the cool air hits his exposed and sore hole. He ends the kiss and lightly pushes the alpha away, allowing some space between them.

He takes a deep breath in and gives Asami an unimpressed look, "Nice try." He says and begins to push Asami out of the bathroom.

Asami blinks in surprise as he allows Akihito to push him for a few steps before using his weight against the omega. "Akihito." He frowns, clearly disappointed at the idea of _not_ having sex.

"No." He says firmly as he pushes hard against the tower of Alpha Asami.

"Akihito." He says, his tone stern and demanding as if he's barking orders to his subordinates. This irks Akihito and he releases a sharp exhale as he looks into Asami's piercing eyes.

"I am not," He says, articulating every word so that the stubborn, idiotic, bastard of an alpha will understand him, "having sex. With you. Today. Or for the rest of this week. I can't, Asami. Physically, I'm so tired and sore that if your dick decides to go anywhere near my ass, I might actually combust." He points to the door, letting Asami know that this conversation is over. "So if you _r_ eally _, really_ need to get your nuts off, you can go get reacquainted with your old friend, Mr. Right Hand."

The alpha's eyes follow Akihito's stretched out arm for a moment before looking back at him. His gaze is intense and calculating and Akihito suddenly feels more naked than he is. He inhales, puffs up his chest, ready for an argument that he thinks is coming when Asami steps forward and gasps Akihito's face with gentle, warm hands. Golden brown eyes search over Akihito's face, concern laced in the irises making Akihito feel vulnerable and uncertain.

"...what?" The omega asks, confused by Asami's sudden tenderness as the fight leaves him as suddenly as it had arrived.

Asami's worried frown deepens, his eyebrows furrow with quiet distress as his thumbs rub soothing circles on Akihito's cheekbones. "I didn't ask." His voice a deep whisper. "I didn't think to." He says, looking off to the side with something like shame in his eyes. When he brings his gaze back to Akihito's face, his golden eyes are softer and sad.

"Are you hurt?" He asks.

The question takes Akihito by surprise. He thinks for a moment, mentally going through his body's aches and dull pains but nothing stands out to him that needs his immediate attention. "I'm just sore. Really, really sore all over so I don't…" He stops to gather his thoughts, "I don't think it would be a good idea to have sex. Especially since we had sex on and off for thirty-six hours straight."

Asami observes him for a moment before whispering, "Alright."

Akihito leans into Asami's touch, resting his forehead to Asami's chin. Asami wraps his arms into a tight squeeze around Akihito's shoulders, placing his cheek atop the younger man's head. They stand there for a few moments, shifting and swaying softly in time with one another's breath, feeling each other's warmth. Akihito listens to Asami's steady heartbeat while Asami feels Akihito's warm, soft breath on his neck. If Akihito's not careful, he'll fall back to sleep.

"Asami?" Akihito calls out in a hushed tone, breaking the quiet spell that has fallen upon them. He hears and feels the alpha hums an acknowledgment. "I'm still taking a shower."

Asami chuckles softly, "I'm still joining you."

Akihito can't help but grin in the crook of Asami's neck. He drops it quickly to playfully glare at Asami as he sticks his index finger in the alpha's face.

"If your dick gets anywhere near my butt," He warns, pausing to insight fear in the alpha, "I'll release all of those pictures of you sleeping with stuffed animals to all your employees."

Asami has the nerve to yawn in his face.

Akihito groans as he pulls away, releasing an annoyed but playful huff and walks towards the walk-in shower.

The master bathroom is nearly the length of the master bedroom, though a third of its size in width. The color scheme is off-white and soft gray tile with softer, stormy blue walls. The walk-in shower is similar in design to the one at the penthouse including the multiple showerheads and is tucked away at the end of the room. The glass wall facing nearest to the entrance is distorted allowing some kind of privacy for any of its users. It looks large enough to fit four people comfortably inside. The toilet sits adjacent to the walk-in shower, comfortably tucked in the corner with a fuzzy navy blue mat sitting in front of it.

A large and deep bathtub is next to the shower, looking more like a jacuzzi than a bathtub. The double sink vanity sits across from the tub with white and assorted shades of grey and blue marble for the countertops and dark wood cabinets, along with a large well-lit mirror. As Akihito crosses the mirror, out of the corner of his eye he sees _exactly_ what has been done to his body during his heat.

"Asami Ryuichi!" He cries out in disbelief. "Did you _beat_ me?"

The bruising is, in a word, impressive. Every inch of Akihito's neck, shoulders and down to his torso is bruised. Large and small welts of various shades of purple, blue, and near-black speckled with light green, faded pink, and blotchy red cover nearly all his upper chest. His neck is the worst having been assaulted constantly throughout his heat. It truly looks like he has a dark purple and blue shawl around his shoulders. Akihito touches some of the bruises on his right shoulder, wincing at the light, stinging pain as he feels the repeated imprint of Asami's teeth embedded into the muscle. He stares in shock before spinning his head back towards Asami with his mouth agape.

Suddenly the tall and powerful alpha is replaced by a much younger and sheepish looking boy who has just been caught red-handed by his parents and is not looking forward to the scolding that is about to take place. "It's not... _that_ bad…" He says trailing off, his eyes looking anywhere but the furious omega before him.

Akihito couldn't say anything for a few moments; his brain shorting out due to rage and shock. He could only look back and forth between Asami and his reflection, constantly motioning his hands towards his mirror image and himself in stunned silence.

"What...what did you _do_?!" Asami visibly winces at the shrill in Akihito's voice.

"It just looks bad, Akihito, because it's fresh. They will fade in a couple of days." The alpha insisted, trying his best to calm his omega down before he did something rash, like throwing the soap dispenser at his head.

"In a couple of _days_? Ryuichi, I will not be able to wear my normal clothes for _weeks_!" Akihito's voice echoes loudly against the tile, and Akihito is too busy examining his wounds to see Asami suppressing a shudder at the sound of his first name from Akihito's lips, sounding so natural from his mouth even as he spits venom across the tile floor.

"I'm not going to be able to go outside! I'll have to wear turtlenecks for _weeks_." Akihito continues, groaning in disbelief.

"Thank the gods they're in season," Asami mutters he hopes to himself.

"It's the wrong fucking _season,_ Ryuichi." His first name slips from Akihito's tongue with such ease. He ignores the casualness of it and the subtle twitch from Asami's cock, too focused on the abundant purple coloring of his skin. "What am I going to tell people at work? That I'm really excited about fall in the middle of summer?" He asks no one in particular and rubs his face with his hands, kneading small circles across his cheeks and temples. Akihito takes a deep breath in and releases it with a long, frustrated sigh.

"It will fade," Asami says again, trying for more assurance in his voice.

"Yeah, in a month!" Akihito says, glaring at Asami through the mirror. He hears Asami mumble something under his breath that sounds like, "It's what you wanted," but he is quick to silence himself when Akihito gives him a scowling glance.

Akihito grinds the back of his teeth for a moment, stewing over the situation before finally releasing a full-body sigh as he comes to terms with his circumstances. "Next time," He says, placing a hand on his bare hip while holding his other hand up, with his thumb and index finger a mere centimeters apart, "and I'm this close to saying there won't _be_ a "next time". Please, for the love of God, _please_ refrain from following every command I give you. As I am a little delirious and not fully capable of understanding what I am doing or saying at the time. Okay?"

Asami stares blankly at him, silently letting Akihito know that he has no intention of agreeing to his demand.

Akihito nods while fringes understanding and says, "Okay, good. So with that, you're no longer allowed to shower with me." He turns and walks towards the walk-in shower with Asami hot on his heels.

"Akihito."

The omega ignores him and steps into the shower, quickly closing and locking the glass door. Akihito has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at the pouting alpha behind the glass. He needs to remain serious and stern.

"Aww, sorry," He says, not sorry at all, "you're going to have to wait your turn." He then walks and turns on the shower, stepping away from the cold running stream and waits for the water to heat up.

Asami tugs at the glass door, annoyed at the simple lock and thin glass that separates him from Akihito. "You shouldn't waste water." He says dully over the sound of running water. "Think about the world water crisis."

"Oh I am, don't you worry," Akihito says, testing the warm water before dunking his head underneath the stream. He feels the water turning hotter as it cascades through his dirty hair and down his neck, back, and torso. He immediately feels better and more alert as the hot water soothes small aches across his body. "And you can watch me worry about such important issues, such as climate change from where you are." He continues smugly, even sticking out his tongue for good measure.

He soaks in the hot stream for a few moments, enjoying the refreshing feeling of hot water washing away the gunk that sits on his skin. As Akihito wipes away the water from his eyes, he looks around the shower to grab the first bottle of soap...only to discover that there was no soap. There's no shampoo or conditioner. Not even a small bar of cheap bath soap that sits in the corner, forgotten and unused until it disintegrates over time from the water vapor and neglect. The shower was impressively clean.

He slowly looks over to Asami, who stands behind the somewhat foggy shower door, holding a small bottle of liquid soap in his hand like he's advertising it on a late-night infomercial. His face is smug as he watches Akihito realize that in order to get the soap, he will need to unlock the door.

"I would hand it over to you but," He calls out as he looks up and indicates the floor to ceiling glass door and walls, "there's no opening."

Akihito, once again, clicks his tongue against the back of his teeth and reluctantly walks to the door but doesn't open it. Instead, he stares at Asami, his smug grin on his handsome face, and the small bottle of shampoo that he shakes back and forth in his hand, taunting him from the glass barrier. He flicks his eyes over to the double sink off to the left of the shower and sees a small basket filled with a variety of soaps and shower supplies. Accepting his defeat in this battle, he sternly points at the alpha and asks, "Where's your dick gonna be?"

Asami scoffs, laughing quietly as he shakes his head. "Away from your butt."

Satisfied though knowing better than to completely trust Asami when it comes to his butt, Akihito nods and as he goes to unlock the door, he makes one final request. "Get the basket."

The two share a small staring contest before Asami finally relents with a semi-dramatic roll of his eyes. As he grabs the basket, Akihito unlocks the door.

The alpha proudly steps into the shower and hands over the basket, like a knight giving hard-earned treasure to his prince, including giving Akihito a delicate bow of his head. Akihito feigns annoyance as he grabs the shampoo bottle. He doesn't wait for Asami to set the basket down as he walks towards the running water.

Thankfully, Asami keeps his hands to himself as Akihito washes his hair. He even hands Akihito the bottle of conditioner and body wash respectfully before Akihito has a chance to ask him. Once Akihito feels clean enough, he stands underneath the water, enjoying the relentless heat from both the shower and the watchful gaze of his alpha. He glances over to see Asami leaning against the tile wall, arms crossed against his broad chest, his eyes never leaving Akihito's body as the steam from the water swirls around him.

Akihito watches him for a moment, appreciating the view of strong muscles and marked skin against the soft gray tile. "Aren't you going to bathe?" He asks beneath the stream of hot water.

A sly grin appears on Asami's face. "I'm waiting for you to finish."

Pushing back clean wet hair, Akihito steps out of the water's path and indicates to Asami that the shower is all his. As the alpha steps forward and under the spray of hot water, Akihito takes his spot against the tile wall, ignoring the cool sting against his hot skin. He too watches Asami bathe, silently handing him soaps when he needs them and being careful to not disturb Asami as he washes.

It's strangely intimate to watch someone bathe. Usually, when the two of them entered a shower together it had very little to do with the actual process of showering. Watching the soap lather and rinse across Asami's body is enthralling and draws attention to his own impressive bruises and marks across his broad shoulders, down his strong back, scattered all over his chest and even down his ass and thighs. These marks are what he endured during the heat and it made Akihito's stomach twist with lust, knowing that _he_ was the one that put them there. His own ownership carved in Asami's skin. That thought brings a shiver of desire and Akihito understands the possessive alpha a little more. The itch to touch Asami begins to burn at his fingertips and Akihito no longer wants to ignore the call.

Pushing off against the wall, Akihito carefully walks up to Asami as he finishes washing out the remaining soap from his hair. He watches Asami turn to look over his shoulder at Akihito, expecting to see him by the wall only to find him standing next to him. Surprised, golden eyes quickly change into amused desire. The hot spray hits Akihito on the front of his legs and chest and he has to blink constantly to keep the water out of his eyes as he looks up to Asami, giving him a silent command of "kiss me". He ignores the smug smirk on the alpha's face as Asami leans in with a warm and intoxicating kiss.

They spend several minutes under the constant stream of water, trading hot kisses and hotter touches. Asami's hands travel all over Akihito's body, feeling up his chest and twisting his nipples before working their way down to fondle Akihito's ass. Asami manages to block the flow with his back so that Akihito is choking on the lack of air, not the water. Eventually, Akihito feels the sharp sting of cold tile against his back as Asami walks them out of the stream's path, his mouth gasps open against his will and Asami takes advantage of it, sliding his tongue into Akihito's eager mouth.

Akihito feels the alpha's cock, hard and thick against his hip. He pulls back from the kiss to breathe and to remind the alpha of his promise. "Remember...what you promised, Asami." He says in between breaths. Asami presses bemused kisses on his neck and shoulder, leaving only the heat of his lips on his skin.

"My dick isn't near your ass."

Akihito blames the heat of the water for the red flush that appears on his cheeks. "Yeah well, keep it that way."

Asami chuckles, "I don't need to fuck you to get you off."

"Who says I want to get off?" Akihito scoffs. Asami raises an eyebrow before looking down at Akihito's own betraying dick, standing stiff against his stomach.

"As I've said before," Asami says as he places a firm hand around the shaft, "your body never lies."

Akihito would think that his body would be over the idea of sex, that the thought, let along the actual act should turn him off but his skin sings as Asami touches him, his mind goes blank with every kiss, and that burning feeling that started days ago begins to get hotter in his gut. He is melting in Asami's grasp and the need to come begins to rise like a tidal wave.

Akihito holds on to Asami's shoulders as the alpha tugs on his cock, rubbing a callused thumb over and around the head causing small beads of pre-cum to emerge. Akihito pushes against Asami's arms as he lets out a moan, his head hitting the wall as his back arches into Asami's touch. _It shouldn't feel this good_ , he thinks as Asami leans down to capture Akihito's bottom lip with his teeth. He steps closer, his hand still moving and twisting Akihito's dick against the hot, rough skin of his palm as he slips his tongue in Akihito's mouth for another dizzying kiss.

Akihito begins to roll his hips in time with Asami's hand, giving Akihito the sensation of fucking into something which only makes his hips move faster. He feels Asami's cock, hot, hard, and full against his thigh and he kisses Asami harder, pulling him closer, hoping to ease the burning that Asami started. Asami shifts and before Akihito can blink, he finds himself in Asami's arms, his feet off the ground. His earlier vision of getting pinned to the wall by the alpha floats back into his mind causing Akihito to laugh into the kiss as he wraps his legs firmly around Asami's waist as Asami readjusts his hand on Akihito's cock.

They rock together, Asami pressing Akihito hard against the wall as he ruts into Akihito's stomach and hip while keeping his strokes on Akihito's cock, hot and fast. Akihito is breathless as Asami's kisses become more demanding as he releases a choked moan as Asami twists his fingers around the wet head of his dick just so. He feels the slick drip out of his hole, hotter and wetter than the water vapor on his skin and instinct tells him to grind down where he feels Asami's cock touches his ass.

Asami grunts and presses against Akihito harder, grinding his cock between Akihito's ass cheeks while tightening his grip on Akihito's poor dick. Asami moves his mouth to Akihito's shoulder, careful to not bite but leaves wet kisses on his damp skin. Akihito tightens his grip around Asami's neck, resting his head against Asami's damp hair. He releases a moan in his ear as Akihito feels his climax begin to boil over. One, two, three wet, hot strokes later Akihito cums with a shout, thick strips of white splatter against his and Asami's chest. Asami groans into Akihito's neck, scenting him as he chases after Akihito's lingering heat smell before releasing his load between Akihito's cheeks and the wall. Akihito feels some of the alpha's cum spray up onto his back before being pressed into the mess on the wall as Asami loses strength in his arms, resting him against the wall as he comes down from his climax.

They stand there, panting in each other's arms as they listen to the sound of running water, waiting for their heartbeats to settle. Akihito is still pinned between the wall and Asami, his skin is damp from the steam of the shower and the heat from the alpha. He feels the stickiness of the alpha's sperm on his back which makes him grimace.

"Asami," He croaks. The alpha hums, distracted as he softly nuzzles Akihito's neck and jaw. "You gonna let me down?" Akihito can feel the smirk against his skin.

"No. I like you right here." His voice is raspy against Akihito's ear causing his teeth to clatter together like he's cold. Akihito ignores the goosebumps.

"Yeah, well, I can feel your cum drying on my back which is as unpleasant as it sounds. Especially since I just took a shower."

Asami playfully grumbles, "You smelled too much like lavender and not like me."

"Lavender is supposed to be soothing," Akihito says as he brushes through Asami's hair. He watches Asami close his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Akihito's fingers as they play with wet strands, combing out any knots they come across while using his fingernails to lightly scratch his scalp.

Asami hums a pleasing sound. "I did promise that I would wash your hair." He says absentmindedly and Akihito suddenly wants to lick his cheek.

He tastes clean salt and lavender body wash along with an after taste of tap water. Akihito grins at the confused look on Asami's face, "I already washed my hair." He says.

Asami blinks, bemused and befuddled at having his face licked before his eyes go dark and Akihito can see a sinister thought form behind those golden eyes. "I guess I'll help you wash your body then." And he lifts Akihito back into his arms and walks to one of the showerheads.

Akihito knows immediately what this means and even as he yells at Asami, "No, no, no, Asami, no!" as he holds onto Asami, laughing as he carries him under the hot water for another "thorough" wash.

Akihito appears woozy from the steam and the open mouth kisses when they finally emerge from the shower, stumbling in each other's arms. They are damp and naked except for the small towels they are using to dry their hair. Asami is getting much joy from fluffing and drying Akihito's hair and body. Any reason to touch him is a good one. The omega giggles and lightly pushes Asami away after several minutes of the alpha rubbing the soft towel all over his head.

"Enough, enough!" He cries in between laughter. Asami stops, a soft smile on his face as he leans in for another countless kiss. Akihito is warm from the water as Asami runs his hands down Akihito's back, giving Akihito his signature squeeze on his butt causing Akihito to grin into the touch. Asami then lifts Akihito onto the double sink vanity without breaking the kiss. After a moment of trading tongues and teasing hands, Akihito pulls away with a breathless laugh.

"Going to fuck me against the sink now?" He teases, nearly purring as he leaves warm, soft touches down Asami's chest, skimming past his nipples and tracing his rib bone with the tips of his fingers. He loves to tease Asami about his constant touching but Akihito hasn't stopped touching him since they stepped into the shower.

"That is the plan," Asami says as he peppers endless kisses on Akihito's cheek and jaw. He reaches his neck, careful to not place any more damage to the already bruised skin in case the omega decides to actually go through with hitting him over the head with the soap dispenser.

He freezes when he hears voices from the bedroom.

Akihito turns his head to listen to the muffled conversation behind the door and the shuffling of feet on the carpet floor. "I think the food's here." He says excitedly as he puts his hand on his stomach, no doubt reminded of the emptiness he is feeling. He jumps down from the counter and walks over to the door.

"Let's eat!" He says as he opens the door and Asami's world tilts.

The scent of strangers is pungent and sharp as it drifts in through the open door. The smell makes him nauseous as he chokes on the filthy fumes. The blinds have been opened so the bedroom is now bright with early afternoon sun causing Asami's vision to blur. He can barely see the dark shadows of bodies in the corner of the room and his instincts go into overdrive as he realizes there are intruders in his den, his sanctuary. They are taking his and his mate's bed, ruining it with their horrible smell. They must be trying to rub away Akihito's scent from Asami's memory like he could forget the smell of citrus rain and sweet sugar. He can feel the lust in their eyes as they feast upon Akihito's beautifully naked and marked body. He quickly steps in front of his omega to shield him from the unworthy. There's a thief near a table where dishes are laid out for them, no doubt trying to poison the food to weaken Asami so they can steal Akihito away.

These fools stepped into the wrong den.

Asami feels the rage boiling underneath his skin. He growls loud and deep in his chest, a warning for the intruders to leave while he has mercy in his mind. He smells their panic as they realize they have been caught and he ignores their pleas of shallow forgiveness. Their faces are distorted but he can smell that they are betas, one male and two females, all of them weak and pathetic. How dare they think they can invade his space, his den to try and hurt Akihito. Or worse, steal him for their own barbaric pleasure.

He'll tear them apart first.

He crouches low, ready to lunge at the closest body to him; the beta trembling near the table of food when he feels a soft touch on his shoulder that makes him pause. He turns and sees Akihito, his mate with his hazel blue eyes as he gives Asami a calm and easy smile. He is no longer naked as he stands in a white bathrobe, looking more like a heavenly figure with a matching radiant light surrounding him.

"Hi." Is all that he says. A single note and he is bewitched as the rage disappears from Asami.

It takes him several moments, more than he would like to admit before he responds with a shaky, "...H-hello?" Akihito's halo becomes brighter as his smile grows bigger and Asami is mesmerized.

"We should eat," Akihito says and grabs Asami's hand to anchor him. A flood of warmth travels up Asami's arm and he has to look at their hands to make sure that he's not levitating. "You'll feel better."

Asami feels fine as long as Akihito keeps touching him...

Keeps looking at him...

Keeps talking to him…

"...okay." He says quietly, distracted by his mate's touch and attention.

"Let's sit down," Akihito commands softly and Asami nods before turning around to sit down at the table. That's when he sees the two other betas hunched between the table and dresser, ready to strike and take Akihito away from him. Asami stands up straighter as he growls at the potential thieves.

"Asami," Akihito calls out his name like a chime, gentle and clear. He turns to see Akihito giving him a distracting and bemused smile. "What are you doing, silly?" He looks over to the frightened betas. "They're leaving. You don't need to worry about them." And with that, he sits down at the table, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and immediately begins to shovel clumps of rice into his mouth, without so much of a 'Thank you for the meal'. Asami watches him, enraptured. He doesn't dare to blink in case Akihito fades away like a dream as he slowly kneels down on the floor next to him.

He looks down to see plates of various dishes before him and distantly he hears the scrambling of feet and a door opening and closing with a heavy thud. He turns to look but Akihito calls his name and Asami is quick to focus on him only for Akihito to hold up a tempura shrimp to his mouth.

"Say 'ahh'."

Asami obeys and he's awarded the shrimp and a gentle smile from his mate. Wanting another smile and shrimp, he chews quickly and swallows and opens his mouth for another award. Akihito giggles but compiles.

This goes on for a few moments; Akihito taking a bite of food and then feeds Asami a bite. He pours a glass of water for Asami and hands it to him. Asami takes a sip only to chug the entire glass in three large gulps. Soon he grabs his own pair of chopsticks and begins to eat as Akihito pours him another glass. They sit in relative silence, the only sound coming from Akihito as he hums with delight after every other bite.

As Asami reaches for a piece of marinated beef, his mind catches up to him, causing him to pause in motion. His mind replays the event slowly, giving him an out-of-body experience viewpoint of himself just moments ago.

Asami is extremely thankful for his well-earned composure and his ability to hide any emotion behind a stoic mask because internally he's dying inside from embarrassment. He closes his eyes briefly, releases a small sigh before continuing to eat, placing the beef in his mouth and hoping to any god listening that Akihito didn't pick up on his hesitation.

He should have known better.

"Feeling better yet?" Akihito asks as he picks up a dumpling, "Your mind back to normal?"

Asami refuses to acknowledge the omega's question as he sips his water wishing it would turn into some kind of hard liquor. Anything at this point would be welcomed.

"You went complete cave-alpha, in case you weren't aware." Akihito continues, gleefully overlooking Asami's lack of reply, "If I only had my camera I could have sold it to the tabloids for a couple hundred yen. 'Elite Alpha Goes Mad; Attacks Employees!' More at eleven." He smiles over his steaming bowl of veggies and rice.

There's no point to deny it; it just hurts his pride. "It's not...something I'm...particularly proud of right now." The alpha says slowly, pouting over his own bowl of rice.

"You're probably going to have to pay for their counseling bills." Akihito laughs in his throat as he eats. "They're going to need therapy for months."

Asami sighs, "Kirishima is probably doing damage control as we speak."

Akihito hums, smiling into his cup as he takes a sip. "Good ole Glasses. You know he should probably get a bonus."

Asami doesn't nod but silently contemplates the idea to himself.

"Maybe a vacation?" Akihito continues.

Asami shakes his head. "No."

Akihito rolls his eyes. "Well, he should at least get a raise."

"Did he set you up to this?" He asks as he and Akihito reach for the same piece of sushi. Asami is quick to steal it from the omega as revenge.

Akihito pouts. "No, but I figured he has to be getting paid well for dealing with your shenanigans."

"He deals with your shenanigans too." Asami thinks for a moment. "Perhaps Kirishima does need a raise." Akihito sticks his tongue out.

They continue to eat, muttering conversation in between bites of their extravagant meal. Soon the plates are bare and their bellies momentary full. Akihito collapses on the floor with a full belly grunt and a satisfied grin. His arms and legs spread out like he plans to make a snow angel on the carpet. His white bathrobe spread beneath him hiding nothing reminds Asami that he is still very naked. He rubs a hand over his face as he wills down the second wave of embarrassment as the memory of his...outburst plays in the back of his mind like a theater screen. Only this time he remembers he had no pants on during his momentary lapse of insanity.

Perhaps Akihito is right about the betas needing counseling...he's not looking forward to having that conversation with Kirishima.

"I'm ready for a nap," Akihito says, sleep creeping into his voice as he looks at Asami with half-closed eyes. Asami props his head in his hand as he leans against the table. He can't help the small smile appear on his face as he watches Akihito doze. As he looks upon his will-be mate stretched out before him, the alpha feels only comfort and happiness. The lust is there, as always simmering in the back of his mind. Though now the impulse _to fuck, touch, and take_ is under his control, ready to be released when his ever-present desire begins to boil under his skin.

However the impulse to lightly flick Akihito's soft dick while he laid exposed...was not controlled.

Akihito is quick to cover himself with a shout, "Hey! You bastard!" Asami chuckles as Akihito lightly shoves him with his foot.

"I couldn't help myself." He says, a twitch in his lips to keep himself from laughing.

Akihito scoffs before asking. "Are we going to sleep here or can we go home?"

Asami thinks for a moment, ignoring the small skip of his heat as he hears the word 'home' from his omega's mouth. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I would prefer if we were back at the penthouse but," He pauses to yawn into a full-body stretch giving Asami a delightful view at the taunt, bruised skin. Asami instinctively holds his breath and counts to five as his lust boils slightly. Akihito continues, "But I don't know if you're able to go out into the public right now. I don't want you attacking little old ladies in the lobby when we're trying to go home."

Akihito really knows how to kick an alpha while he's down. Asami doesn't contain the dramatic sigh that leaves him.

"They came into my den, unannounced, unwelcomed, touching my things, ruining the scent and invading our space. I had every right to be…" He thinks for a moment, "Agitated."

Akihito snickers, "Yeah. Agitated is one way to describe _that_."

Asami turns away to hide his pout. He hears Akihito sit up with a tired grunt. "Well, I say we go ahead and take a quick nap because I'm tired. But also, I don't think we have any spare clothes." Asami looks down at his naked body and then over Akihito's mostly naked body with indifferent awareness. "I don't think Japan lifted any indecent exposure laws while we've been absent."

"Probably not." Asami glances around the room, finding no evidence of the clothes they wore days before scattered across the room. He swallows the discomfort of realizing that the betas probably took the clothes when they were in the room and he had to remind himself that it wasn't because they were trying to 'steal his scent'. They were doing what they are paid to do: housekeeping and room service. "I'll message Kirishima and have some clothes dropped off. In the meantime, let's take a nap."

"This is probably the only time I'll ever hear you say that sentence in my life," Akihito mutters before getting up off the floor. He closes the curtains and the room becomes muted with dull colors with a warm glow from the lap on the night table by the bed.

The bed had been mostly stripped during the betas' visit. The sheets and pillowcases were gone while the pillows were scattered off to the side of the bed, on top of the bundled up comforter. They've slept in worse conditions. Akihito picks up some of the bare pillows and flings them on the bed before tossing the comforter on the bed. Asami catches the lingering scent drift by him; a combination of nicotine and brown sugar with a hint of cool citrus mountain air. It's calming and feels like home.

"Woo!" Akihito waves his hand in front of his face, trying to fan away the overpowering scent. "They are going to struggle to get this scent removed."

Asami frowns. "They won't be able to."

"They'll probably have to throw it away then," Akihito says nonchalantly as he props up against the pillows.

Asami didn't like that idea. "They can't do that. It's mine."

Akihito looks over to Asami, exasperated and fond. "Asami, this isn't our bed."

"Everything in here is mine." He claims, sitting up straight in the bed, pointedly staring at Akihito.

Akihito gingerly rests a hand on Asami's thigh, "Asami, this isn't our den." Asami stares him down. "This is our temporary den but our home is at the penthouse."

"I know."

Akihito smiles softly. "They can't take our scent."

Asami swallows down the seeping paranoia, his agitated primal mind flinches at Akihio's words. "I know."

Akihito smiles a little brighter and nods before cuddling into the comforter. Asami settles in next to him, his arms immediately reaching for Akihito just as Akihito curls into Asami's chest, his head resting against the crook of Asami's neck. Asami lightly caresses Akihito's robed back as the gentle sound of Akihito's breathing begins to lull him to sleep.

"Asami?" Akihito whispers into his neck, bringing Asami back from the edge of sleep. He hums an acknowledgment, though his eyes remain closed.

There is a pause and Asami thinks that perhaps Akihito was checking to see if he fell asleep before the omega whispers again, "You're...you're being serious...about. About this, right?"

"About?" He asks, knowing what Akihito is really asking but wants to hear him say it.

"About." He pauses again. "About being...mates."

Asami huffs softly, feeling a small smile form on his lips. He pulls back, placing a hand on the side of Akihito's face, wanting to look at Akihito in the eye as he says, "Yes, I'm serious." He watches the omega look away, a soft delicate flush appearing on his cheeks as he bites on his bottom lip nervously.

"You'll need to meet my dad. Before we, uh. We do this." He says.

Asami blinks in surprise. He wasn't expecting that, but he supposes he should have seen this coming from Akihito since he hasn't shared a heat with anyone until now. He supposes Akihito will want to stay with tradition when it comes to mating and bonding.

"To get his blessing?"

"No. Not like that." Akihito says. "He'll just want to meet you. You know, I'm his only child so he'll definitely want to know who I'm mating with."

Asami nods. "Is your dad your alpha parent?"

Akihito shakes his head. "No, my alpha parent isn't a part of my life."

Asami frowns but says nothing.

'So, I'll let him know in a couple of days, and then we can plan to have dinner or something." He says, nervously like Asami will change his mind at the thought of meeting his dad. Asami softly combs through his damp dark blond hair.

"Just tell me when and where."

Akihito looks up at him, quiet relief in his hazel eyes, now more brown and gray in the shadows of their temporary bedroom. He goes to curl back into Asami's neck but stops and asks, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, do I get to meet your parents?" He asks, uncertainty in his voice.

"No."

"O-oh." Akihito says, clearly taken aback by Asami's cold tone.

Asami sighs, wanting to spare Akihito from the unnecessary details but knowing that even sharing a small detail will curb Akihito's curious nature. "I haven't spoken to my father in almost fifteen years and as for my mother...we never got along even when I was young."

Akihito bites his lip, clearly wanting to know more but doesn't push it. "So, no crazy in-laws?" He jokes.

Asami huffs. "Not if I can help it."

Akihito gives him a tiny grin before tucking himself away back into Asami's neck, nuzzling against the soft skin. Asami tightens his arms around Akihito as he feels sparks ignite in his gut. They fall into relaxed silence, sleep just a moment away when Akihito whispers, "I'm really happy."

Asami places a light kiss on Akihito's temple as his heart soars into his throat. "Me too." He manages to croak. Soon Akihito's breathing evens out against his neck and Asami uses the sound like a lullaby and drifts asleep.

* * *

...I'm a dummy. I posted this chapter on AO3 two weeks ago and COMPLETELY forgot to cross-post it here until I was literally falling asleep last night.

Anyway. Welcome! Enjoy. I'm still writing...I'm just really fucking slow.

Stay safe and healthy out there! Kiss your pets for me.


End file.
